Ein gewisses feuriges Temparament
by josmio
Summary: Eine Geschichte über zwei neue ausländische Esper, die die Bildungsstadt von nun an unsicher machen
1. Prolog

Ein gewisses feuriges Temperament

Prolog:

„Alles ist vorbereitet!" Eine Stimme echote im Raum. Es war eine junge Stimme, sie ließ daraus schließen, dass der Besitzer noch ein Jugendlicher war, der gerade in die Pubertät gekommen war. Trotzdem war in dieser Stimme eine Selbstbewusstheit, die man bei so manchem Erwachsenen nicht finden konnte.

Der Raum war in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Nur ein paar flackernde Lichter erhellten den Raum und umhüllten ihn in eine mysteriöse Atmosphäre. Die Lichter gehörten Computerbildschirmen, die im ganzen Raum verteilt zeigten jedoch alle das selbe: Eine Karte einer gewissen Stadt, die sich westlich von Tokyo befand; die Bildungsstadt.

Ein Klingen ertönte, das Geräusch einer Tasse, welche behutsam auf eine Untertasse gelegt wurde. Urheber dieses Geräusches war der Besitzer der Stimme. Dieser saß auf einem edlen Sessel, der nicht in diesen dunklen Raum passte. Es war ein Junge, ungefähr im Alter von 14 Jahren. Wegen der Dunkelheit, konnte man nicht sein Gesicht erkennen. Er saß dort mit gekreuzten Beinen und setzte seine Untertasse mitsamt Teetasse auf einen kleinen Tisch, aus feinstem Holz geschnitzt. Der Junge erhob sich langsam und ging auf einen Bildschirm zu.

Dort, vor dem größten der Bildschirme, saß eine weitere Person. Anders als der Junge saß sie in einem Bürostuhl, wie man es in jedem Sekretärsbüro finden würde. Man konnte auch bei dieser Person nicht das Gesicht sehen, man erkannte nur, dass es ein Mädchen war.

„Es wird Zeit, in Urlaub zu gehen.", sprach der Junge. Auch wenn man das Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste man, dass er grinste.

„Gute Reise..." Das Mädchen grinste ebenfalls und ihr verdunkeltes Gesicht sah zu dem des Jungen auf.

Er war verschwunden, man hatte weder hören können, dass er gegangen war, noch hatte man einen sich vom Sessel wegbewegenden Schatten gesehen. Er war einfach bloss verschwunden...

„Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß..." Das Mädchen ließ den Bürostuhl um sich herum drehen. So als ob es ein kleines Kind wäre, stieß das Mädchen ein kleines „Hui..." aus, als es sich mitsamt dem Stuhl um die eigene Achse drehte und seine Beine ausstreckte.

Derweil befand sich der Junge außerhalb eines riesigen Gebäudes, es war so groß, dass die Größe mit bloßem Auge nicht abzuschätzen war. Sein Gang war lässig, er hatte auch kein Grund zur Eile. Er hatte alle Zeit der Welt...

Endlich ist es so weit. Jahre der Vorbereitung werden sich nun beweisen. Dieser Gedanke ging dem Jungen durch dem Kopf. Er zog ein Handy aus seiner Tasche. Es war wohl ein sehr teures Handy. Er wählte eine bestimmte Nummer und hielt es sich ans Ohr. Nach einiger Zeit des Wartens hob auf der anderen Seite schließlich jemand ab:

„H...hallo?" Eine verschlafene Stimme eines Jungen in seinem Alter kam aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Pack deine Sachen, wir verreisen."

„Hä? Wohin denn und warum jetzt?" Sein Gesprächspartner klang verwirrt, kein Wunder es war mitten in der Nacht.

„Na, wir ziehen um... In die Bildungsstadt, dort wolltest du doch immer hinziehen."

„Wirklich? Ich bin in 5 Minuten da." Die begeisterte Stimme verstummte. Er hatte wohl aufgelegt. Der Junge schmunzelte. Sein Freund würde wahrscheinlich in 5 Minuten wieder anrufen, da er nicht wusste, wohin er kommen sollte. Aber egal, er hatte noch einen weiteren Anruf zu erledigen. Er ging nun eine Allee entlang, links und rechts waren Marmorstatuen. Im Sonnenlicht wären sie schön anzusehen gewesen, doch im Moment wirkten sie bedrohlich. Mehrere leere Augen folgten dem Pfad des Jungen, der sich dadurch aber nichts machte. Er fühlte sich eher in dieser Atmosphäre wohl... Er wählte eine weitere Nummer. Dieses Mal hob jemand sofort ab, nachdem die Vebindung aufgebaut wurde:

„..." Schweigen, doch der Junge wusste, dass jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung war. Bejimo sprach:

„Guten Abend, oder sollte ich wohl besser sagen, Guten Morgen!"

„..." Das Schweigen hielt an.

„Ich wollte mich nur kurz mit Ihnen unterhalten, Aleister Crowley-san."

„Was willst du?"

Ein Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Jungen. Eine Stimme sprach zu ihm. Es war eine männliche Stimme, wenn man sie genauer beschreiben sollte, dann würde sie wohl als jung gelten. Jedoch hörte sie sich an, als ob sie jemandem gehören würde, der schon viel erlebt hatte und seine Menschlichkeit schon lange aufgegeben hatte.

„Ich wollte mich nur bei Ihnen persönlich danken, dass Sie unsere Einreise autorisiert haben."

„Du weißt sicher, dass ich diese Entscheidung nur aus eigenem Interesse getroffen habe.", antwortete Crowley prompt, um zu signalisieren, dass er im Moment keine Zeit für Späßchen hatte.

„Dies ist mir sehr wohl bewusst, aber ich verfolge auch meine Interessen und meiner Ansicht nach ähneln sich die meinen und die Ihren.."

„Oho..." Nun hörte der Junge ein gewisses Interesse aus der sonst emotionslosen Stimme.

„Also, um ehrlich zu sein hoffe ich, dass wir beide in absehbarer Zeit vielleicht zusammenarbeiten können."

„Das hört sich in der Tat interessant an, die Wakare-Group wäre sicherlich ein starker Verbündeter."

„Das wäre die Bildungsstadt für uns auch."

„Ich werde mir das noch überlegen. Du bist herzlich eingeladen, wenn du dich in der Bildungsstadt befindest, mir einen Besuch abzustatten."

„Das wäre eine große Ehre und ich nehme das Angebot gerne an."

„Gut." Mit diesem Wort wurde die Verbindung abgebrochen. Der Junge, der derzeit der Kopf der reichsten und mächtigsten Familie der Welt war, steckte sein Handy wieder in die Tasche.

Er erreichte ein riesiges Gittertor. Er schritt durch und dahinter wartete eine riesige Limousine auf ihm. Ein Mann hielt ihm eine Tür auf. Der Kleidung und der ergebenen Haltung des Mannes nach zu schließen, war es ein Butler. Er hatte schulterlanges schwarzes Haar, ein Gesicht, das so bleich war, dass Kreide im Vergleich fast grau wirkte, und war von stattlicher Größe. Bejimo stieg in den Wagen. Der Butler schloss schweigend die Tür.

Einige Sekunden später ertönte Beethovens 5. Symphonie, die der Klingelton von Bejimos Handys war. Er nahm es aus der Tasche und hob ab, um seinem Begleiter zu sagen, dass er ihn abholen käme.

Bejimo Wakare war bereit...


	2. Chapter 1

**Liebe Leser:**

**Nun ja, freut mich euch kennen zu lernen verbeug mein Name ist josmio.**

**Wie ich sehe bin ich der erste, der bisher eine Index Geschichte auf Deutsch schreibe und ich bin nicht mal Deutscher:-P**

**Dies ist meine erste Geschichte... Ich hab mich anfangs ziemlich schwer getan, dieses erste Kapitel zu schreiben, da ich zwei OC als Hauptcharaktere habe und ich musste mir für beide etwas einfallen lassen. Gott sei Dank habe ich jemanden, der mich tatkräftig unterstützt.**

**Erwartet nun kein Meisterwerk, oder irgend ein anderes Psychodrama, ich bin noch ziemlich unerfahren, wenn es ums Schreiben geht, aber ich verspreche euch ich werde mich bessern.**

**Ps. Natürlich kommt auch der übliche Raildex Cast vor.**

**Eine gewisse neue Geschichte**

Zwei gewisse neue Schüler

Die Bildungsstadt. Eine Stadt irgendwo bei der Küste Japans. Ihre Größe etspricht ungefähr der von Tokio, und hat eine Einwohnerzahl von 2 Millionen Menschen. Jedoch sind 80% dieser Einwohner Studenten. In der Bildungsstadt dominieren also viele Schulen .Doch die Bildungsstadt hat noch ungewöhnlichere Merkmale, sie besitzt nämlich eine Technologie, die der Welt außerhalb der Stadt um ungefähr 30 Jahre voraus ist. Wenn man die Stadt genauer betrachtet sieht man neben den vielen Hochhäusern, Windrädern dazwischen. Doch der Erstaunlichste und ungewöhnlichste Faktor der Stadt sind ihre Bewohner. Wie schon vorher erwähnt wurde, sind 80% der Einwohner Schüler, doch diese Schüler sind größtenteils sogenannte Esper. Menschen mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten. Diese Fähigkeiten wurden von der Bildungsstadt entwickelt und erforscht. Alle Schüler die der Bildungsstadt beitreten wollen, müssen ein sogenanntes Kräfte Curriculum Programm, in der durch Hypnose, Experimente, Medikamente und so weiter besagte Fähigkeiten in ihnen erwachen.

Doch nun zur eigentlichen Geschichte, in der wir zwei etwas ungewöhnliche Esper durch verschiedene Abenteuer verfolgen können.

Michizane Fujimoto ist ein 14 jähriger Junge. Er hat braune Haaren und braune Augen. Obwohl sein Name japanischer Abstammung ist, hat sein Gesicht eher westliche Züge, wobei man immer noch erkennen kann, dass er von einem Asiaten abstimme. In Wirklichkeit ist sein Vater Japaner mit dem Namen Ryuuga Fujimoto , seine Mutter kommt aus dem kleinen Staat Luxemburg in Europa und heißt Sarah Schmidt. Von der Statur her ist er ziemlich groß und man konnte sehen, dass er eigentlich der sportliche Typ ist mit einem kräftigen Körperbau.

Er stieg gerade aus einem Flugzeug aus. Er war jedoch nicht alleine, eine gewisser Person entschied gerade einen Kommentar abzugeben: „Endlich sind wir angekommen"

Derjenige der sprach war Michizanes bester Freund Bejimo Wakare. Anders als Michizane ist er ein vollblütiger Japaner. Sein Gesicht lässt daraus schließen dass er aus einer wohlhabenden Familie stammt, was auch stimmte. Seine Eltern sind sehr reiche Unternehmer, die in Luxemburg wohnen. Er hat eine schlanke Gestalt und blonde Haare. Sie durchschritten gerade durch die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Sie wurden von ernstaussehenden Leuten in Uniform durchsucht, als sie den Scanner durchschritten konnten sie nun endlich weitergehen. Michizane seufzte, als sie ihre Koffer nahmen. "Puh warum sind die in der Bildungsstadt so misstraurig?" murmelte Michizane als er in den Himmel schaute, oder eher die Glasecke des Flughafen. „Kein Wunder, die Bildungsstadt ist die fortschrittlichste Stadt auf der Welt, da kann man schon ziemlich misstraurig sein, denn es gibt immer das Risiko, dass sich Spione hier einschleichen könnten um ihre Technologie zu stehlen, da es immerhin die fortschrittlichste der Welt ist." erklärte Bejimo ausführlich, doch als er weiterführen wollte unterbrach Michizane ihn.

„Jaja, hab schon verstanden" Michizane war im Moment in ziemlich schlechter Laune, er hatte einen ermüdenden Flug hinter sich und wollte einfach nur noch schlafen. Bejimo, der nicht gerne unterbrochen wird, schaute ihn mit gekränktem Blick an, oder es wirkte nur so. Sie befanden sich nun im Hauptsaal des Flughafens, überall wimmelte es nur so von Leuten. Auf einer Wand konnte man die Anzeige für die Flüge sehen. Gerade verschwand die Anzeige von ihrem Flug und wurde durch einen neuen ersetzt: „Nächster Flug. Peking. Ankunft in 2 Stunden."

Sie näherten sich dem Ausgang. Bejimo fing das Gespräch wieder an: „Wie hieß die Person noch einmal die uns abholen kommen soll?" Michizane überlegte kurz und antwortete.  
>„Ich glaube Yomikawa Aiho, sie soll ein Mitglied von Anti-Skill sein, die Polizei der Bildungsstadt. Aber wie sollen wir sie erkennen?"<br>Gerade als Michizane sich diese Frage stellte hörten beide eine laute Stimme:  
>„Hey, ihr beiden, hierher!"<br>Die Zwei drehten sich um. Dort stand eine Frau, die ihnen zuwinkte. Es war eine junge Frau, mit einem freundlichen Gesicht. Ein schöner Pferdeschwanz reichte ihr bis zur Hüfte. Hinzu kam, dass sie einen Trainingsanzug wie es schien nicht ganz zu zugehen scheint, das wohl durch ihre riesigen Brüste verursacht wurde. Michizane und Bejimo gingen zu der Frau:  
>„Ihr beiden seid dann wohl die neuen Austauschschüler aus Europa, schön euch kennen zu lernen, mein Name ist Yomikawa Aiho, Mitglied von Anti-Skill und eure Eskorte. Hmm…" sie blickte beide mit interessiertem Blick an. „Für, dass ihr aus Europa kommt seht ihr beide aber ziemlich japanisch aus, ausser…" nun sah sie Michizane genauer an. „Du hast aber trotzdem noch etwas europäisches an dir , einer deiner Eltern wird wohl Europäer sein."<br>Michizane nickte:  
>„Mein Vater ist Japaner und meine Mutter kommt aus Luxemburg."<br>„Verstehe. Und…" sie blickte nun Bejimo an, dieser starrte zurück ein Lächeln aufgesetzt, das die meisten wohl als freundlich und höflich bezeichnen würden, aber trotzdem etwas hochnäsiges n sich hatte:  
>„Meine Eltern sind beide Japaner. Unser Unternehmen hat ihren Hauptsitz zu Luxemburg."<br>Yomikawa stutzte: „Luxemburg was für eine Stadt ist das, wo liegt die?"  
>Sie sah nun beide mit fragender Miene an, diese sahen nun auf einmal ein wenig gekränkt aus:<p>

„Luxemburg ist," fing Michizane an zu erklären, „ ein kleines Land zwischen Deutschland und Frankreich. Sie wissen ja wo diese zwei Länder liegen?" Yomikawa berührte mit ihrem Zeigefinger und Daumen ihr Kinn so wie es viele Leute machen, wenn sie überlegen. Nach einiger Zeit, die für beide wie eine Ewigkeit war begann sie zögerlich: „Die liegen doch irgendwo im Süden Europas… Oder war es Osten… Ahh, nein es ist Zentral Europa, ja so ist es. Ich war noch nie gut in der Geografie. Aber ich hab fast nie etwas von Luxemburg gehört, ich dachte es wäre irgendeine reiche Stadt oder so mitten in Europa."Nach dieser schweren Geburt sah sie nun zu beiden mit stolzer Miene herüber. Als sie sah, dass beide niedergeschlagen dreinblickten, beschloss sie zu ihrer eigentliche Aufgabe. Sie lächelte freundlich und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Hüfte. Michizane und Bejimo, nachdem sie sich erholt haben verbeugten sich und stellten sich nun vor.  
>„Gut!" rief Yomikawa nach ihrer Vorstellung, „ dann wollen wir!" Sie schritt voran. Bejimo und Michizane sahen sich an, zuckten gleichzeitig mit der Schulter und folgten ihr.<p>

Sie verließen den Flughafen Michizane sah sich um. Vor ihm erstreckte sich die Bildungsstadt. !Überall sah er hauptsächlich Hochhäuser und sehr viele Windräder dazwischen. Auf der Strasse fuhren ein paar Autos und auf dem Bürgersteig gingen hauptsächlich Schüler in verschiedenen Schuluniformen entlang. Michizane rieb sich die Augen, da zwischen den Schüler rollten auch zylinderförmige Maschinen die anscheinend Müll aufhoben. Michizane stupste Bejimo und zeigte mit den Fingern auf einen Roboter. Bejimo schien nur einen kurzen Augenblick lang interessiert zu sein, verlor dies aber anscheinend schnell. „Worauf wartet ihr denn noch" ertönte Yomikawas Stimme und ließ Michizane zusammenzucken. Er und Bejimo machten sich daran sie einzuholen. Yomikawa stand vor einem Auto. Sie war aber nun nicht mehr alleine, neben ihr stand eine zweite Frau. Hierbei handelte es sich um eine kleine schüchtern dreinblickende junge Frau. Sie trug eine grosse runde Brille und hatte lange braune Haare. Yomikawa klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, worauf die junge Frau ein wenig nach vorne beugte. Yomikawa ergriff das Wort : „ Darf ich vorstellen, Tsuzuri Tessou, ebenfalls ein Mitglied von Anti-Skill, sie ist meine persönliche Assistentin" Yomikawa grinste. Tsuzuri Tessou blickte beide zögernd an und hustete, aber nur wegen dem Stoss den Yomikawa ihr gab vorher : „ Ich...hust...Schön euch...hust...kennen zu lernen" Michizane und Bejimo verbeugten sich so wie es in Japan üblich war und sagten gleichzeitig : „ Schön sie kennen zu lernen „ Danach stellten beide sich vor genauso wie sie es vor Yomikawa gemacht haben. Sie fuhren durch eine belebte Strasse. Überall wo Michizane auch hinschaute sah er Schüler, kleine Mädchengruppen in meistens denselben Schuluniformen gingen nebeneinander: quatschten, trugen Einkaufstüten und aßen Eis. Michizane beobachte sie gebannt. Bejimo schnaubte leicht und murmelte etwas von Spanner oder so. Michizane blickte ihn erzürnt an. Nachdem Bejimo dies gesagt hatte kehrte er nun wieder in den Ignorier-modus zurück. Michizane fragte ihn nach einiger Zeit was Bejimo gestört hatte gab aber nach einiger Zeit auf, da Bejimo ihn weiterhin ignorierte. Michizane blickte nun wieder aus dem Fenster und Bejimo blickte stur geradeaus.

Yomikawa die neben Tessou saß, die fuhr, beobachtete das ganze Geschehen durch den Rückspiegel und lächelte. Auf einmal meldete sich ihr Funkgerät.

„Hier Zentrale uns wurde gemeldet dass in ihrer Nähe ein Banküberfall begangen wurde, begeben sie sich unverzüglich zum Tatort wir schicken so schnell wie möglich Verstärkung die Koordinaten lauten..."

Durch das Funkgerät ertönte eine Frauenstimme, die durch das Rauschen des Funkgeräts verzerrt wurde. Nachdem die Stimme die Koordinaten verkündet hatte blickte Yomikawa Tessou an. Die nickte und einen Schalter drückte. Auf einmal hörten Michizane und Bejino eine Sirene und Tessou gab mächtig Gas. Michizane und Bejimo wurden in ihre Sitze gedrückt. „Tut mir leid ihr beiden" hörten sie Yomikawa schreien, da das Geräusch des Motors ihre Stimme sonst übertönen würde. Aber es scheint, dass ihr noch etwas warten müsst.

Nun begann eine heiße Autofahrt. Sie überholten Autos die schnell versuchten aus dem Weg zu fahren, Sie driften in jeder Kurve ein und nahmen schnell wieder Tempo auf. Nach 10 Minuten halsbrechender Fahrt blieben sie vor einem Gebäude abrupt stehen. Durch diese Bremsung wurden Michizane und Bejimo nach vorne geschleudert, wurden aber durch die Sicherheitsgurte auf den Sitzen gehalten. Michizane stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn und er atmete schwer, solch eine Autofahrt haben sie noch nie erlebt. Bejimo versuchte ebenfalls sich nichts anmerken zu lassen aber man konnte trotzdem sehen dass er erschrocken war. Ei einzelner Schweisstropfen lief ihm sein Gesicht herunter. Nachdem die beiden sich wieder beruhigt haben, merkten sie dass die beiden Anti-Skill Mitglieder schon längst aus dem Wagen gestiegen sind. Sie standen vor dem Gebäude wo sie angehalten haben und haben wie es aussah Pistolen in den Händen. Das Gebäude hatte keine Fenster, doch wenn man genau hinsah bemerkt man dass trotzdem Fenster vorhanden waren, diese jedoch von Schotten abgedichtet waren. Auf dem Gebäude stand „BANK" geschrieben Michizane und Bejimo blieben im Wagen und blickten auf die Szene vor sich, Nach einiger Zeit erhob Yomikawa die Stimme

„Ihr da drinnen hier spricht Anti-Skill, wir haben sie umstellt kommt mit erhobenen Händen heraus".

Sie log wahrscheinlich um den Übeltätern Angst zu machen. Von drinnen kam keine Antwort. Die Zeit verstrich ohne dass etwas geschah, Die Sekunden flogen dahin und nichts rührte sich, Selbst die Schaulustigen die sich um die Bank versammelt hatten, wagten es nicht zu sprechen. Gerade als Yomikawa und Tessou sich der Bank nähern wollten explodierte eines der Fenster. Man konnte Schreie hören Yomikawa und Tessou wurden durch die Druckwelle auf den Boden geschleudert. Durch die Rauchwolke die durch die Explosion entstanden war konnte man sehen wie vier Gestalten hinausliefen. Sie trugen Masken und waren schwarz gekleidet. Zwei trugen Pistolen während einer unbewaffnet war und der letzte ein metallene Koffer trug. Sie bogen nach links ab und liefen schnell fort. Die Leute rannten schnell und schreiend zur Seite und machten den Verbrecher Platz, nachdem sie „Aus dem Weg"! riefen und mit den Pistolen herumfuchtelten Yomikawa kam wieder zu sich und rappelte sich auf. Sie rüttelte Tessou die aber noch immer ohnmächtig schien und ihre Brille lag schief auf der Nase. Yomikawa biss die Zähne zusammen und stand auf. Sie gabelte ihre Pistole auf und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Als sie neben ihr Auto lief, bemerkte sie nicht dass das Auto leer war.

Die vier Verbrecher waren in einer Seitengasse. Sie liefen weiter als sie vor einer Gabelung waren „Teilt euch auf" brüllte der unbewaffnete Mann, der der Anführer zu sein schien. Seine Stimme war durch die Maske ein wenig gedämpft. Die anderen drei nickten und teilten sich auf. Der Anführer ging mit einem etwas kleineren, der eine Pistole trug nach links, während der kräftigere und Grösster der auch die Koffer trug mit dem anderen mit der Pistole nach rechts ging, Der Anführer lief noch ein Stück weiter bis er merkte dass er mit seinem Kumpan vor einer Sackgasse stand

„Endstation"

Ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Sie drehten sich um.

Hinter ihnen stand ein Junge,von etwa vierzehn Jahren. Er hatte zerzauste braune Haare und blickte die beiden mit hochmutigen Blick an. Dieser Blick erzürnte den Anführer:

„Was willst du, du Winzling!" brüllte er de Jungen an. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen änderte. Er blickte nun zornig die beiden an.

„Wen nennst du hier Winzling." sagte er mit einer von Wut anschwellenden Stimme. Er trat auf die beiden einen Schritt zu. Der Begleiter des Anführers hob seine Pistole. Jedoch hinderte der Anführer ihn daran indem er die Hand ob:

„Lass schon, ich kümmere ich mich um den Knirps." befahl er seinen Untergeben. Dieser blickte ihn durch die Maske an und ließ seine Waffe sinken. Der Anführer näherte sich nun dem Jungen mit dem Name Michizane,

„Jetzt zeige ich dir meine Kraft, du Schwächling." höhnte der Anführer. Er hob die Hand und auf einmal lösten sich Steine und Stücke vom Boden und schwebten nun um den Anführer herum, der noch immer mit erhobener Hand dastand. Michizane sagte:

„Oho, du scheinst wohl Telekinese Fähigkeiten zu haben, sieht wohl eher um so Level 3 herum."

„Ganz genau", grinste der Anführer durch seine Maske hindurch:

„Bist du nun überrascht du Bengel, dann zeig mir mal was du so kannst, wo u doch so selbstsicher bist!" forderte er. Die Steine schwirrten weiter um ihn herum, während er mit selbstbewussten Grinsen Michizane ansah.

Sieser scjien überhaupt nicht beeindruckt zu sein. Er hatte die Hände in seinem Taschen und beugte sich etwas nach hinten, so dass er ihn herablassend anblickte. Sein Mund erzog sich zu einem hinterhältigem Grinsen:

„Willst du es wirklich wissen?"

Er richtete seinen Rücken wieder gerade und hatte nun einen herausforderndem Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Das verunsicherte den Anführer ein wenig, gab jedoch alles sich nichts anmerken zu lassen:

„Haaaaaaaaallllllt die Freeeeeeeeeessssssseee!"schrie er und ließ zwei der schwebenden Steine auf Michizane mit enormer Geschwindigkeit zu fliegen.

Dieser rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und blickte den Anführer weiterhin provozierend an.

Genau in dem Moment als die Steine auf den zerbrechlichem Körper aufprallen sollten, ereigneten viele verschiedene Geschenisse auf einmal:

Als aller erstes, geschah etwas unglaubliches mit den Steinen.

Sie schmolzen.

Gerade als sie in die Nähe von Michizane kamen, wechselten sie in den flüssigen Aggregatzustand. Das flüssige rot glühende Gestein spritzte Michizane auf den ganzen Körper.

Dieser blieb noch immer gerade stehen, als würde das geschmolzene 1300 C° heiße Beton ihn nichts ausmachen würde. Seelenruhig bewegte sich seine Hand zu seinem Gesicht und wischte sich das flüssige Beton vom Gesicht, als ob es Schlamm wäre, das durch einen Sturz in eine Pfütze auf seinem ganzen Körper verbreitet wäre und auf seinem Gesicht kleben würde.

Der Anführer konnte es nicht fassen, was er da vor sich sah. Dieser Junge hatte Stein zum Schmelzen gebracht und stand nun vor ihm „dreckig" von rot glühendem Beton.

„Jetzt bin ich ganz versaut, nun muss ich diesen Dreck von mir los werden, ich muss wohl die Temperatur ein wenig erhöhen. Was ist schon wieder die Siedetemperatur von Beton... wird wohl um so 3000°C sein, oder nicht?" sprach er wir zu sich selbst und blickte gedankenverloren gen Himmel. Nach einigen Sekunden schien er einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben. Er senkte wieder seinen Blick und plötzlich fing grauer Rauch an , von ihm aufzusteigen. Das ganze bot einen unglaublichen Anblick. Michizane war von kleinen Rauchschwaden umgeben, die förmlich con seiner Haut aufzusteigen schienen. Als der Rauch aufhielt, weiterhin aufzusteigen, waren alle Spuren von Beton von seinem Körper verschwunden.

Michizane stand vor dem Anführer, wie schon etwa vor ungefähr einer Minute. Der Anführer war noch immer ausser Fassung, die restlichen Gegenstände, die um ihm herum schwebten fielen auf den Boden, da seine Konzentration nachgelassen hatte.

Dieser Junge, der nun vor ihm stand, als ob er gerade etwas alltägliches erledigt hätte, hatte vor ein paar einzigen Sekunden tatsächlich ein einfaches Gestein, einfach zum Verdampfen , die vorher fast einen Meter Durchmesser hatte, schwebten nun als kleine Teilchen über ihren Köpfen,obwohl man schon erkennen konnte, nachdem sie gekühlt worden, dass sie sich zumindest, als Staub wieder zusammensetzten, da seine Sicht zu diesem Dämon verschleiert wurde. Der Schweiß rann fast in Strömen über sein Gesicht. Nicht nur durch die Aufregung, sondern hauptsächlich wegen der Hitze die er spürte. Michizane hatte noch immer ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er hatte trotz der Hitze kein einziges Schweißtröpfchen auf seinem jungem Gesicht.:

„Sei froh, dass die 3000°C nur in einem Meter Umkreis von mir herrschten, die Hitze die du spürst, ist das was das verdampfte, oder nun teilweise wieder feste Beton, verströmt, das Gott sei Dank nach oben schwebt, sonst wärest du schon längst verkohlt. Sieh mal nach oben."

Der Anführer tat wie ihm geheißen und schaute nach oben, die schmale Gasse hinauf. Eine Sicherheitstreppe, die sich über ihnen befand, glühte vor Hitze. Nach genauerem Hinsehen konnte er erkennen, dass sich kleine Mengen an Beton wieder verfestigt hatten und an den rot glühenden Treppengeländer klebten. Der Anführer konnte diese Bilder, die seine Augen seinem Gehirn schickten, keinen Glauben schenken und blickte den Jungen, der eigentlich wie ein normaler Mittelschüler aussah ungläubig und vor Angst erfüllt an:

„W...wer bist du ?" stotterte er diesen Jungen an.

Dieser blickte gelassen zurück und gab als Antwort:

„Ich? Ich bin nur ein Austauschschüler aus Europa..."

Michizane hob seine rechte Hand auf Schulterhöhe und auf seiner Handfläche erschien eine Flamme, etwa in der Größe eines Handballs.

„...der etwas Feuer unterm Hintern hat!" fügte Michizane noch hinzu und warf dieses Feuer, genau wie ein Handball auf den Anführer. Die Flamme ähnelte nun einen in Flammenstehendem Handball, der auf dem Anführer zuflog, als ob er dasTor wäre.

Der kam wieder zu Sinnen und konnte dem Feuerball gerade noch ausweichen, indem er nach rechts sprang. Sein Gefolgsmann, der das Geschehen gespannt beobachtet hatte, schrie auf und suchte Schutz auf dem Boden, sodass der Feuerball knapp über seinem Kopf hinweg flog. Einige seiner Haare waren infolgedessen versengt. Der Feuerball flog gegen eine Mauer und eine kleine Explosion entstand.

Der Anführer, der sich hinter eine Mülltonne gerettet hatte, rappelte sich wieder auf und fragte zögernd:

„Du...bist ein Pyrokinet?"

„Als Pyrokinet kann man mich nicht wirklich bezeichnen, ich bin eher jemand der „Gas" erschafft um Feuer herzustellen."

erklärte Michizane ihm. Mittlerweile hielt er zwei Feuerbälle in den Händen. Nun warf er diese auf ihn. Der Anführer war dieses Mal auf den Angriff gefasst. Er hob mit seiner Telekinese Fähigkeit zwei Mülltonnen auf und benutzte sie als Schild, indem er sie gegen die Feuerbälle fliegen ließ. Der Zusammenprall der vier Projektile ging mit einer Explosion einher.

Durch die dadurch entstandene Schockwelle wurde der Anführer und sein Lakai umgeworfen und landeten auf dem Boden. Michizane, der weiter von der Explosion entfernt war, bekam nur durch einen starken Wind sein Haar zerzaust und stand noch immer da, also ob nichts wäre.

Nachdem, er beiden fast das Leben genommen hatte, fuhr er mit seiner Erklärung fort, als ob er nur durch eine Kleinigkeit unterbrochen wurde:

„Dieses Gas, das ich erschaffe, ist eigentlich nichts anderes als meine AIM- Felder, die Wellen, die Esper kontinuierlich abgeben. Es hat also keine richtige Masse und ist physikalisch nicht erklärbar. Man kann es auch als Pseudo-Gas bezeichnen."

Die beiden Verbrecher richteten sich wieder auf und blickte Michizane wütend an, der einfach weiter redete:

„Dieses „Gas" macht, das ich erschaffe „reagiert mit dem Sauerstoff in der Luft und dadurch entsteht Feuer.

Eine chemische Reaktion ist, wenn zwei Stoffe miteinander in Kontakt kommen und dadurch ein Produkt entsteht, das heisst beide Stoffe sind zu einem einzigen verschmolzen. Wenn etwas brennt heißt das meistens, dass Sauerstoff mit einem anderem Stoff reagiert."

„Wir haben es nötig von dir einen Chemie Unterricht zu bekommen." schrie der Anführer Michizane an, obwohl er eigentlich gar nichts von Chemie versteht.

Michizane schnalzte verärgert mit der Zunge und fuhr mit seinen Erklärungen fort:

„ Mein Gas ist anders, da es eigentlich kein chemischer Stoff ist und nur durch meine Fähigkeit entstehen kann, könnte es eigentlich nicht mit Sauerstoff reagieren, da es nicht „da" ist.

Doch mein Gas reagiert trotzdem mit Sauerstoff und es entsteht Feuer. Da mein Gas ja nicht chemisch ist, entsteht trotzdem kein Produkt wie CO2 und deswegen rauchen meine Flammen nicht. Man kann also sagen, dass mein Gas das Sauerstoff austrickst, indem er ihm vorspielt ein möglicher Bindungspartner zu sein."  
>„Was ist denn mit den Steinen die ich nach dir geworfen habe? Da war aber kein Feuer."<p>

„Dazu wollte ich nun kommen... Da dieses Gas meine eigene Kreation ist, kann ich es vollkommen kontrollieren. Zwar hat da Gas keine Masse, aber ich kann die Temperatur kontrollieren. Ich bin dazu fähig die Temperatur des Erdkerns zu erreichen, also ungefähr 5000°C."

„Aber bei diesen Temperaturen solltest du eigentlich verbrennen." stotterte der fassungslose Anführer, nachdem er diesen unglaublichen Erklärungen lauschte.

Michizane hatte nun wieder sei freches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Das liegt daran, dass mein Körper die ganze Zeit von einer Schicht meines Gases umgeben ist. Das heißt ich kann vollkommen meine Aussentemperatur auf der Haut und der Kleidung regulieren. Sobals etwas zu warmes meinen Körper reguliert, reduziere ich die Temperatur auf eine angenehmere und deswegen macht mir, egal wie heiß auch immer etwas sein mag, es mir nichts aus. Trotzdem werde ich nach allem von diesen erhitzten Gegenständen berührt und sie behalten, wie eben beim Beton ihren jetzigen Aggregatzustand, denn nur die Temperatur die meine Haut berührt wird verändert. Die Temperatur, die auf der Oberfläche, dieser Gegenständen herrscht, bleibt dieselbe."

Der Anführer ging einen Schritt zurück. Es stimmt, dass er ein Esper war und deswegen eigentlich an das übernatürliche gewohnt sein sollte, aber das was er da gerade hörte war selbst für ihn schwer zu verstehen. Die einzigen Monster, die eigentlich in der Lage wären solch, selbst für Bildungsstadtbewohner, unglaubliche Taten zu vollbringen, waren:

„Level 5 Esper." murmelte er angsterfüllt.

„Oh, du hast es also herausgefunden. Ach ja, eine Sache vergaß ich noch zu erwähnen. Da ich das Gas vollkommen kontrollieren kann, kann ich auch dessen Form und dadurch die Form des Feuers kontrollieren."

Wieder erschien ein Feuerball in der Hand. Doch er veränderte sich: Wo früher eine Flamme, in annähernd runder Form war, erschien eine flammende Spirale und danach verwandelte es sich in etwas, das wie ein Dackel in Flammen, ähnelte. Michizane ballte seine Hand zu eine Faust und dadurch erlosch das Feuer.

„So nun genug geredet. Warum habe ich das eigentlich euch Idioten erklärt?"

fragte er sich und kratzte sich am Kopf. Die beiden besagten „Idioten" knurrten wütend, doch Michizane ignorierte sie:

„Es war wohl Mitleid. Denn dann wisst ihr nun wie und was euch besiegt hatte."

„Glaub bloß nicht, nur da du ein Level 5 bist, dass du sicher gewonnen hast. Sogar ein Level 0 hat den stärksten Esper hier in der Stadt besiegt. Also wenn ein Level 0 den Stärksten besiegen kann, warum können ein Level 3 und Level 0, nicht auch einen Level 5 besiegen."

brüllte er Michizane entgegen, man konnte förmlich sehen, wie seine Maske durch Spucke durchnässt wurde.

„Ach so, das ist ja interessant, dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob du mit deiner Theorie Recht hast."

Michizane hob die Hand auf Schulterhöhe, sodass seine freie Handfläche auf den Anführer und seinen Gefolgsmann zeigte. Er grinste schelmisch:

„Weißt du, wie ich sonst noch in Europa genannt werde?"

Vor seiner freien Handfläche fing zündete sich eine kleine Flamme, die langsam aber stetig sich vergrößerte. Der Anführer ging in Kampfposition, verschiedene Objekte um ihn herum begannen wieder mit schweben und sein Begleiter hob seine Pistole. Michizane, der sich davon nicht im Geringsten beunruhigen ließe, beantwortete selbst, die soeben gestellte Frage:

„Dragon Flame!"

Die kleine Flamme, die vor seiner Hand schwebte, verwandelte sich in der nächsten Sekunde, zur anderen in eine riesige Feuersbrunst, die die gesamte Gasse vor Michizane füllte.

Die beiden schrieen auf, der Anführer warf alles was er hatte auf die Feuersbrunst zu, während der Andere das gesamte Magazin seiner Pistole verzweifelt auf die immer näher kommende Feuerwand schoss. Doch alles war nutzlos. Doch es war eigentlich keine formlose Feuerwand, die da auf die beiden zukam, sie hatte eine klare Form, nämlich die eines Drachenkopfes mit geöffnetem Maul. Es sah fast so aus, als ob ein leibhaftiger Drache auf die beiden hinabstürzte um sie bei lebendigem Leibe zu verschlingen. Es sah aber nicht nur so aus, es geschah auch so. Der gewaltige Feuerdrache verschlang beide komplett mitsamt der gesamten Gasse. Man konnte die scherzerfüllten Schreie hören,als beide im Innern der Flammenbestie waren. Nach einiger Zeit verstummten die Schreie. Also ob der Drache dies als Signal wahrnahm verschwand er spurlos, das einzige was er hinterließ waren ein paar kleine Feuer, die zum Beispiel auf dem Müll umgefallener Mülltonnen brannten. Michizane trat ein paar Schritte vor. Er trat durch ein paar Flammen un zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, während seine Kleidung auch unversehrt blieb. Vor ihm auf dem Boden lagen zwei Gestalten, jeder würde nun denken, dass sie tot wären, nach Allem was nun geschehen war, doch wenn man genauer hinsah konnte man sehen, wie sich ihre Brust auf und ab bewegte, sie lebten also noch, sie waren bloß ohnmächtig. Jedoch waren zahlreiche Verbrennungen auf ihrer Haut verteilt:

„Hab ich's übertrieben?" Michizane blickte besorgt hinab „Ich hab doch die Temperatur so niedrig wie möglich gehalten, so dass sie keine schweren Verbrennungen erleiden."

„Was hast du nun schon wieder hier angestellt, was für ein Durcheinander,"

ertönte eine Stimme direkt hinter Michizane. Er drehte sich erschrocken um. Er knallte fast mit seinem Kopf, gegen den eines Anderen, denn nur ein paar Zentimeter hinter ihm stand sein Freund Bejimo.

Michizane konnte sein Komme, weder hören noch spüren, doch dies hatte einen besonderen Grund. Michizane sprang vor Überraschung etwas zurück:

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so überraschen wenn du das machst!" schrie Michizane als er sich ans Herz fasste:  
>„Oh, das ist mir ganz entfallen." meinte Bejimo mit einem leicht spöttischem Unterton<p>

„Duuuuu!" knurrte Michizane und stürzte sich auf seinen Gegenüber. Doch er griff nur ins Leere. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und konnte sich gerade noch vor einem Sturz bewahren, indem er sich gegen eine nahgelegene Mauer stützte:

„Nicht aufregen, du hast schon einen erhöhten Blutdruck."

Bejimo der sich einen Moment noch dort befand, wo Michizane sich nun aufrichtete, stand nun einen Meter hinter ihm, genau dort wo Michizane sich befand, bevor dieser auf Bejimo loslief. Michizanes Gesicht wurde knallrot. Doch nach einiger Zeit, schaffte er es, aber nur mithilfe all seiner Überwindungskraft, die Fassung zu bewahren. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch:

„Du hast also schon deinen Part erledigt?"  
>„Schon vor zehn Minuten. Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich dich schon lange nicht mehr so gesprächig gesehen."<p>

„Zehn Minuten und du hast mich beobachtet. Hör endlich auf mich die ganze Zeit zu verfolgen!"

„Ja ja, aber ich brauch aber diese Daten."

Dies gesagt, zog Bejimo etwas aus seiner Tasche. Es war ein Kreis, etwas kleiner als ein Tennisball. Auf der Oberfläche war etwas wie ein Bildschirm. Bejimo legt es auf den Boden und drückte einen kleinen Knopf auf dem Rand. Oben auf dem Bildschirm blinkte ein grünes Lämpchen auf. Auf einmal strahlte der Bildschirm weißes Licht. Auf Augenhöhe von Bejimo entstand ein Rechteck. Dies war ein Hologramm und das Rechteck stellte wohl einen Computerbildschirm dar. Als nächstes bildete sich in der Nähe von Bejimos Bauchnabel eine Tastatur. Er hob die Hand und berührte das Bildschirmhologramm zweimal, plötzlich kam eine Vielzahl von Bildschirme um ihn herum. Auf dem Bildschirm vor Bejimo war ein Gesicht abgebildet. Michizane zuckte zusammen, es war sein eigenes Gesicht, all die Seiten waren mit Information von ihm überfüllt. Da standen seine Vorlieben, seine Hobbys, seine Fähigkeit, seine genauen Körpermaßen und noch vieles andere, ob wichtig oder unwichtig:

„Wie viel ist das?" stotterte er

„Hab ich dir das nie gezeigt, das tut mir aber leid. Insgesamt sind es so ungefähr hundert Seiten."

„Hundert...Seiten" Michizanes Kinnlade fiel hinunter.

„Keine Sorge, du bist nicht der einzige. Ich habe allmögliche Daten über jeden den ich kenne und noch viele andere."

Michizane konnte und würde nie seinen besten Freund verstehen, und er bezweifelte, dass dies jemand anderes außer Bejimo zu Stande bringen würde.

Auf einmal hörten sie Schritte hinter ihnen. In der nächsten Nano-Sekunde war Bejimos „Datenbank" komplett verschwunden, selbst der Computer oder was es auch immer war, war auch verschwunden.

Um die Ecke bogen zwei Gestalten ein. Sie erkannten sie. Es waren die zwei Anti-Skill Mitglieder, die sie eskortieren sollten, Yomikawa Aiho und Tsuzuri Tessou. Sie blieben schnaufend vor ihnen stehen:  
>„Was ist passiert?" hechelte Yomikawa, als sie sich gerade auf ihren Knien abstützte. Sie stutzte, als sie das Chaos vor ihren Augen sah: Umgestoßene Mülltonnen, deren Inhalt auf dem ganzen Boden verstreut waren und teilweise verbrannt waren und einen schrecklichen Gestank verbreiteten. Bejimo entschied sich zu antworten:<p>

„Nichts besonderes, wir haben nur ihre Arbeit erleichtert."

„Erleichtert? Inwiefern?"

Nun sah sie bewusstlosen Verbrecher auf dem Boden liegen. Sie betrachtete sie als erstes verwirrt und dann schluckte sie:  
>„Was habt ihr getan?"<p>

Michizane übernahm nun das Beantworten dieser Frage:  
>„Die? Denen hab ich nur ein wenig eingeheizt. Aber, es ist doch gut so, oder? Sie wollten sie sowieso schon festnehmen, da ist es doch einfach, dass sie wie auf einen Silberteller serviert hier liegen würden..."<p>

Yomikawa stand nun wie betäubt da. Ihr verwirrter Blick wanderte dauernd zwischen Bejimo, Michizane und den „Eingeheizten" hin und her.

Tsuzuri reagierte ebenfalls wie sie. Einige Momente verstrichen, bis auf einmal en lautes Lachen ertönte. Dieses Lache gehörte Yomikawa. Tsuzuri sah ihre Kollegin verdutzt an, selbst Michizane wirkte erstaunt, nur Bejimo ließ sich wie immer nichts anmerken. Yomikawa lachte so heftig, dass sie sich an Tsuzuri stützen musste, damit sie nicht auf Knie gehen würde:

„Na, ihr beiden seid mir ja welche. Solches Rückgrat, kann die Bildungsstadt gut gebrauchen.

Es stimmt also, was ich von euch gehört habe. Ihr beiden seid dann wohl Level 5 Esper, obwohl ihr ausserhalb der Bildungsstadt kommen. Der „Dragon Flame" Michizane Fujimoto und Bejimo Wakare."

Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, richtete sie sich wieder auf und klopfte beide auf die Schultern, so fest, dass sie fast zusammenbrachen.

„Spaß beiseite, ich danke euch beiden mal, dass ihr, diese Halunken..."

Yomikawa konnte diesen Satz nicht mehr aussprechen, da sie ein Geräusch hinter Michizane und Bejimo wahrnahm.

Tatsächlich hatte einer der beiden Verbrecher, wieder das Bewusstsein erlangt und versuchte gerade zu fliehen. Er hatte schon ein paar Meter hinter sich gebracht, als Yomikawa rief:

„Hey du da, bleib stehen!"  
>Sie wollte gerade losrennen, als eine Hand ihr den Weg versperrte. Der Besitzer dieser Hand war Michizane:<br>„Lass mich gehen, er entkommt mir sonst noch!"  
>„Der entkommt schon nicht." Michizane sah sie mit einem selbstsicherem Grinsen an:<br>„Was?"

Yomikawa bemerkte auf einmal, dass Bejimo nicht mehr neben Michizane stand. Gerade als sie sich über dies wunderte, hörte sie auf einmal einen überraschtenSchrei in Richtung, wohin der Verbrecher geflüchtet ist.

Dort einen Meter vor dem Verbrecher stand niemand anderes als Bejimo:  
>„Wo kommst du denn her?" stotterte der Verbrecher.<p>

Bejimo machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten, er hatte nur ein überlegenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Der Verbrecher überlegte nicht lange, er holte etwas aus seiner etwas verkohlten Tasche hervor, es war ein Taschenmesser und er lief schreiend auf Bejimo los, das Messer bereit zuzustechen. Doch der war auf einmal nicht mehr da, sondern hinter ihm. Der Verbrecher drehte sich um und er brüllte wie ein verzweifeltes Tier. Er stürzte sich wieder auf Bejimo, der noch immer grinste und er fuchtelte mit seinem Messer um. Doch dann verstummte er. Dies tat er vor Überraschung, da er sich im Moment gerade, kopfüber einen Meter über dem Boden befand. In dieser Position verharrte er eine Millisekunde, die jedem wie in Zeitlupe vorkam, bis schlussendlich die Gravitation einsetzte und ihn gen Boden zog. Man hörte, den Aufprall des Körpers und er blieb reglos liegen.

Bejimo stand da und blickte wie ein Henker, der gerade einen Verurteilten geköpft hatte auf den ohnmächtigen Verbrecher hinab. Schließlich schaute er auf die drei hinüber, wieder ein freundliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Michizane grinste amüsiert zurück. Tsuzuri blieb dem Mund weit geöffnet und Yomikawa blickte überrascht drein. Bejimo bat die beiden:

„Wenn ich die lieben Polizisten nun bitten dürfte, diese Verbrecher in Haft zu nehmen, ehe einer der beiden wieder aufwacht."

Diese Worte ließen die beiden Anti-Skill Mitglieder wieder erwachen. Tsuzuri rückte nervös ihre Brille zurecht und murmelte:  
>„Jawohl." woraufhin sie schon loslegen wollte, als Yomikawa sie aufhielt. Sie blickte Bejimo nun nicht mehr freundlich an, wie sie es vor einigen Minuten tat. Dieses Mal blickte sie ihn berechnend und ein wenig feindselig an, gerade als sie den Mund aufmachen wollte, war Bejimo aber schneller:<br>„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, für den Fall, dass ich unhöflich geklungen haben sollte, aber ich beharre trotzdem noch immer auf den Vorschlag, diese beiden hier festzunehmen und die zwei weitere, die ich ein paar Ecken weiter überwältigt habe."

Bejimo versuchte Yomikawa mit einem freundlichem Lächeln zu besänftigen. Yomikawa fixierte Bejimo. Eine gespannte Atmosphäre herrschte und Bejimo behielt sein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Michizane, der das ganze Geschehen beobachte, dachte sich:  
>„Dieser Bejimo, obwohl er eigentlich ein guter Kerl ist, kann er trotzdem eitel sein und dies kann manche Leute zur Weißglut bringen. Aber ich bin das schon gewohnt..."<br>auf einmal stutzte Michizane, da ihm nun etwas klar wurde. Er behauptete zwar andauernd, seinen besten Freund gut zu kennen, aber insgeheim wusste er, dass er seinen Freund fast gar nicht kannte. Er kannte ihn schon seit seiner Kindheit, aber er blieb ihm nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Michizane verdrängte diesen Gedanken mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Yomikawa entschied sich wohl, die Sache beruhen zu lasse und ihr freundliches Lächeln zog sich wieder über ihr Gesicht:

„Ich denke du hast Recht, tut mir leid, dass ich überreagiert habe."

Sie setzte sich in Bewegung. Als Michizane ihr Gesicht genauer betrachtete erkannte er aber trotzdem, dass sie Bejimo aus den Augenwinkeln, die ganze Zeit verfolgte.

Eine halbe Stunde später.

Michizane und Bejimo standen nun wieder vor dem Auto, in welchem sie angekommen waren und beobachten, wie die Verbrecher, welche in der Zwischenzeit wieder alle aufgewacht waren, von einoigen uniformierten Leuten, Anti-Skill Mitglieder, abgeführt wurden:

„Du hast schon wieder angegeben." provozierte Michizane Bejimo:

„Das hast du gerade nötig zu sagen! Wer hat vor einer Stunde noch eine Rede davon gehalten, wie überragend er ist?"

Michizane, der darauf keine Antwort zu geben wusste, gab sich geschlagen. Bejimos übliche Lächeln zierte nun wieder seine Lippen:

„Tut mir Leid, dass ihr warten musstet."

Yomikawa und Tsuzuri näherten sich ihnen. Sie stiegen in den Wagen und fuhren nun endlich weiter.

Nach einiger Zeit fragte Tsuzuri, welche nun auf dem Beifahrer Sitz saß, Michizane und Bejimo:  
>„Ihr beide seid ja Austauschschüler aus Europa richtig?"<p>

Sie nickten.  
>„An welcher Schule werdet ihr jetzt unterrichtet?"<br>Yomikawa fiel den beiden antworten wollenden Schülern ins Wort:

„Wusstest du das nicht? In der ganzen Bildungsstadt gab es einen riesigen Zoff, welche Schule, die beiden da aufnehmen wird. Die Schulleitungen der besten Schulen hatten wochenlang Diskussionen und Verhandlungen darüber, schließlich handelt sich bei ihnen nach allem um Level 5 Esper."

„An welche Schule gehen sie denn nun?" hakte Tsuzuri neugierig nah.

Yomikawa hatte ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
>„Tokiwadai Mittelschule..."<p>

**Puhhh... fertig**

**Ja, ich weiß, dass es nicht so umwerfend ist, aber ich hab euch ja vorgewarnt.**

**An alle, die es bis jetzt ausgehalten habt: Vielen Dank!**

**Nun ich möchte euch nun alle um einen Gefallen bitten. Könnt ihr mir sagen, was ihr über die beiden Charaktere, Michizane und Bejimo haltet. Wie ihr sehen konntet, habe ich mir in der Mitte des Kapitels extra Mühe gegeben, die Fähigkeit von Michizane irgendwie Physikalisch erklären zu können und ich hoffe mal, dass ich es verständlich genug erklärt habe. Bejimo ist ein schwieriger Charakter, das werdet ihr später noch sehen. Michizane ist... Naja, der übliche Hauptcharaktertyp solcher Geschichten.**

**Also Review sind mehr als willkommen und ich hoffe, dass meine Geschichte ein paar Leser unter die Augen kommen kann.**

**Das nächste Kapitel, handelt um die Ankunft in der Tokiwadai und um dieBegegnung mit einer gewissen Schockerin...**

**Bis dahin Josmio**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: (Die Ankunft der gewissen Zwei)**

Part 1

_**Dieser Part wurde anfangs, von einem meiner Freunde geschrieben, deswegen könnt ihr wahrscheinlich erkennen, dass sein Schreibstil ein „bisschen" anders ist als meiner. Im Laufe des Kapitels bin es aber wieder ich, der den Kugelschreiber, oder besser gesagt, die Tastatur wieder in die Hand genommen hat und weiter geschrieben , genug geredet, jetzt geht es mit dem zweitem Kapitel weiter...**_

Mikoto erwachte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen nicht sofort, da sie wusste, dass das grelle Licht der Morgensonne, das durch die Fenster in ihr Zimmer fiel, sie sonst blenden würde. Ihren müden Sinnen fiel auf, dass sich ein warmes weiches Etwas, das einen süßen Rosenduft verströmte, an sie schmiegte. Schlagartig verspürte sie keine Müdigkeit mehr, sondern eine schreckliche Vorahnung erwachte in ihr, die sich einen Augenblick später bestätigte:

„Onee-sama, bist du endlich wach?", fragte eine etwas tiefe, näselnde Stimme. „ Ich..."

„KU-RO-KO!", fiel Mikoto ihr mit furchteinflössender, wütender Stimme ins Wort. Eine Energiewelle durchströmte ihren ganzen Körper. Mikoto konzentrierte sich leicht, bündelte die Energie in ihrer linken Hand, die den Körper ihrer Zimmergenossin berührte, und ließ die gesamte Kraft auf einmal frei. Die Energie nahm auf Kurokos Körper in Form von Blitzen Gestalt an, die sich oberflächlich überall auf ihr verteilten. Mikoto öffnete ihre Augen. Neben ihrem Einpersonbett, das trotz seiner „Ein-Personen-Eigenschaft" Platz für zwei Personen bot, lag eine schlanke, verkohlte Gestalt. Vor Schmerz waren ihre Augen halb geschlossen, ihre rotbraunen, gewellten Haaren standen wegen der elektrischen Spannung in alle Himmelsrichtungen.

„Onee-sama was habe ich denn getan?", fragte Kuroko vorwurfsvoll.

„Was du getan hast? Ich sag dir, was du getan hast!" Mikoto schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib:  
>„Die ganze Zeit, seit wir uns kennen, belästigt du mich. Ich muss nur einen kurzen Moment nicht aufpassen, schon stürzt du dich auf mich! Ich..."<br>Mikoto wollte noch weiter auf Kuroko, die sich vor ihr kauerte, einschreien, als auf einmal die Tür mit einem gewaltigem Knall aufschlug.

Mikoto drehte sich erschrocken um, alle Wut auf ihre Mitbewohnerin wurde durch eine schreckliche Angst ersetzt. Dieses Knallen, wie die Tür aufschlug, das konnte nur eins bedeuten.

Jawohl...

Dort stand eine Frau. Wenn man diese Frau mit etwas vergleichen sollte, dann fiel Mikoto nur ein passender Vergleich ein: Ein Dämon. Die Frau hatte lange braune Haare und ein strenges Gesicht. Eine spitze Brille ruhte auf einer vor Zorn aufgeblähten Nase. Hinter dieser Brille waren Augen, die von solch einer Wut erfüllt waren, dass selbst der stärkste Esper der Bildungsstadt vor Angst jammern würde. Kurz gesagt die Augen des Todes höchstpersönlich. Es war die Aufseherin des Mädchenwohnheims der Tokiwadai, wo Mikoto und Kuroko lebten. Jede Schülerin zitterte vor Angst, wenn sie nur ihre Schritte hören.

Und nun stand sie vor ihnen, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der verriet, dass sie jemanden umbringen wollte. Sie stand nun da, bebend vor Wut und blickte sie beide an, die sich vor Angst aneinander festklammen. Alles von vorhin war schon vergessen. Dann schrie sie:  
>„SEID RUHIG!"<p>

Dieser Schrei war so hart, dass das gesamte Wohnheim zu beben schien. Sie zuckten zusammen. Die Aufseherin kam auf die beiden zu. Mit jedem Schritt schien die Erde weiter zu beben:  
>„Könnt ihr beiden das endlich mal lassen! So früh am Morgen schon solch einen Tumult zu veranstalten, ich könnte euch beiden auf den Mond schießen. Shirai!"<br>Kuroko Shirai zuckte zusammen:

„J...Ja, Frau Aufseherin?", fragte sie mit vor Angst stotternder Stimme.  
>„Ich dachte, du seist bei Judgement? Ihr sollt doch zur Ordnung der Bildungsstadt beitragen und sie nicht verursachen!"<br>„T...tut mir leid, Frau Aufseherin."  
>„Wenn ich jeder Entschuldigung nachgeben würde, wie könnte ich dann die Ordnung hier beibehalten?"<br>Kuroko schwieg. Der Schweiß lief ihr die Stirn hinunter.  
>„Und du Misaka!"<br>„J...JA!"  
>Mikotos Stimme klang schrill vor Angst.<br>„Von dir hätte ich auch mehr erwartet. Du bist die drittrangige Level 5 Esper der Bildungsstadt, die Railgun. Du giltst als Tokiwadais Ass, du repräsentierst fast die gesamte Schule. DANN BENIMM DICH AUCH SO!"

„Jawohl, tut mir leid."  
>Beide verbeugten sich mehrmals. Die Aufseherin stand vor ihnen, wie eine Diktatorin, die gerade ungehorsame Gefolgsleute bestrafte. Man konnte ihre Augen nicht sehen, da ihre Brillengläser das Licht reflektierten:<br>„Aber Frau Aufseherin..."  
>Kuroko wollte gerade etwas sagen, Mikoto wollte sie noch aufhalten, als schon zwei Hände niederfuhren. Die Aufseherin packte Kuroko so, wie es ein Soldat täte, wenn er seinem Gegner das Genick brechen wollte. Das letzte, was man noch hören konnte, war ein schreckliches Knacken und Mikotos Aufschrei:<br>„Kuroko!"

Aber keine Angst, Kuroko Shirai hatte schon Schlimmeres als dies überlebt.

Part 2

Die Gruppe bestehend aus: Michizane, Bejimo, Yomikawa und Tsuzuri standen nun vor einer der besten Schulen der Bildungsstadt, der Tokiwadai. Es war ein großes Gebäude, und die altmodische Architektur erinnerte an die einer alten englische Universität. Die Fassade bestand aus ziegelbraunen Steinen, die zu einem großen Mauerwerk aufgetürmt waren. Ein gewaltiges Portal aus Eisengitter versperrte denen, die nicht über die Erlaubnis verfügten, das Gelände zu betreten, den Weg. Michizane staunte nicht schlecht, während Bejimo eher unbeeindruckt schien. Es lag wohl daran, dass er an so was schon seit seiner Geburt gewöhnt war.

„Das ist also die Tokiwadai!", murmelte Michizane beeindruckt.

„Jawohl, dies ist die Tokiwadai, eine der 5 Eliteschulen der Bildungsstadt.", erklärte Yomikawa.

„Wow!"

Bejimo sagte nichts, er blickte gedankenverloren geradeaus.

„So ganz nebenbei, ihr beiden wisst es vielleicht noch nicht, aber ihr beiden seid eine ganz spezielle Ausnahme." Ein schelmisches Grinsen sich über Yomikawas Gesicht. Michizane blickte sie fragend an, doch Yomikawa fuhr einfach mit ihrer Erklärung fort, aber in einem amüsiertem Tonfall: „Damit meine ich nicht, dass ihr beiden aus Europa kommt."

„Was meint sie jetzt damit?" Michizane war ein wenig genervt von ihrem Gehabe, wie sie dort mit einem frechem Grinsen dastand und kurz vor einem Lachanfall war. Bejimo blieb noch immer kommentarlos, was merkwürdig war, denn normalerweise würde Bejimo irgendetwas von sich geben. Nachdem Yomikawa sich wieder beruhigte, holte sie einmal tief Luft und fuhr mit dem selben Grinsen fort:

„Ihr müsst wissen , dass die Tokiwadai..."

„...eine reine Mädchenschule ist." Bejimo schien nun endlich au seinen Gedanken erwacht zu sein und beendete für Yomikawa den Satz. Yomikawa schien enttäuscht zu sein, dass ihre Enthüllung von jemand Anderem übernommen wurde. Sie fasste sich aber schnell wieder und erklärte nun wieder in einem sachlichem Ton weiter:

„Genau so ist es, ihr beiden seid nun die einzigen männlichen Schüler der Tokiwadai."

Michizane blieb der Mund offen: Er und Bejimo die einzigen Jungen, umgeben von einem Haufen von Mädchen. Er wusste nicht, ob er nun darüber froh sein sollte, oder ob er eher enttäuscht sein sollte. Während Michizane immer noch darüber nachdachte, wurde er aber bald von der Anti-Skill- Frau aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, indem sie mit ihren Erklärungen fortfuhr:  
>„Wie gesagt, alle Eliteschulen hier in der Bildungsstadt stritten darum, welche euch beiden als Schüler aufnehmen würde, da ihr immerhin zwei Level 5 Esper seid und solche tragen, wie ihr sicherlich wisst, viel zur Prestige einer Schule bei. Obwohl die Tokiwadai eine Mädchenschule ist, konnte sie, dank ihres großen Einflusses bei den zwölf Direktoren, die über diese Stadt bestimmen, diesen erbitterten Streit gewinnen."<p>

Bejimo schnaubte leicht und setzte sich in Bewegung, bis er vor dem Portal stand.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete das Gittertor sich lautlos. Bejimo trat ohne zu zögern ein und nach einigen Sekunden folgte Michizane ihm zögernd.

Part 3

Die Eingangshalle der Tokiwadai, war genau so, wie Michizane es sich vorgestellt hatte: Groß und prunkvoll. An der Decke hing ein gewaltiges Kronleuchter und wunderschöne Verzierungen waren in die Wände eingraviert. Als Michizane nach unten sah, bemerkte er, dass er auf wundervollen Fliesen stand. Zwei gewaltige Treppen führten nach oben in den ersten Stock und viele Türen, sowohl auf der linken als auf der rechten Seite, führten in andere Räume. Michizane hatte selten solchen Prunk gesehen, das einzige, was dies noch übertraf, war die Villa der Familie Wakare. Tsuzuri hatte sie indes verlassen, nur Yomikawa begleitete sie noch.

„Willkommen in der Tokiwadai, ihr gehört nun offiziell zur Elite der Bildungsstadt."

verkündete sie in einem spielerischem unterwürfigem Tonfall und sie verbeugte sich. Michizane konnte, nachdem er das gesehen hatte, nur Lachen. Bejimo, der dieses Schauspiel, alles andere als witzig fand, ignorierte es einfach. Yomikawa richtete sich wieder auf und grinste beide nun freundlich an.

„Kommt mit, ich bring euch noch zum Herrn Direktor, damit er von eurer Ankunft weiß."

Sie drehte sich um und begann die Treppen aufzusteigen. Michizane blickte sich noch einmal um und folgte ihr.

Als sie durch einen der Korridore der Tokiwadai gingen, der genauso hübsch und prunkvoll dekoriert war wie die Eingangshalle, konnte Michizane verschiedene Stimmen hinter den vielen Türen hören, an denen sie vorbeigingen.

„Es scheint wohl Unterrichtszeit zu sein? Was wohl hier in dieser Stadt unterrichtet wird? Ob es auch normale Fächer gibt, wie bei anderen Städten, oder geht es hier nur um die Esperfähigkeiten?"

Diese Fragen schwirrten Michizane die ganze Zeit im Kopf.

Obwohl Michizane auch ein Esper war, wurden seine persönlichen Kräfte nicht in der Bildungsstadt entwickelt, sondern in einem großen Forschungszentrum in Luxemburg. Dieses Forschungszentrum wurde von Bejimos Familie finanziert, die es sich als Ziel gesetzt hatte, ebenfalls wie die Bildungsstadt, ihre eigenen Esper zu erschaffen. Da die Wakare-Familie sehr viel Geld in diese Forschungsarbeit gesteckt hatte (sie hatte genug) und nur die besten Forscher angestellt hatten, konnten die Forscher nach einigen Jahren ihre ersten Esper hervorbringen. Dies waren Michizane und Bejimo. Bejimo war der jüngste Sohn der Wakares, aber trotz allem der intelligenteste und talentierteste und sein Vater wollte unbedingt, dass sein Sohn, der ohnehin schon speziell war, außergewöhnlich werden würde. Der andere war Michizane. Michizanes Eltern waren zwar nicht so reich wie die von Bejimo, die ohnehin schon die Reichsten der Welt waren, aber Michizane hatte sich irgendwie eines Tages mit Bejimo angefreundet. Als die Zeit kam und zwei neue Esper das Licht der Welt erblicken sollten, war es am Anfang gar nicht Michizane, der der zweite sein sollte, sondern der Sohn einer anderen Familie, die schon oft mit den Wakares Geschäfte gemacht haben. Jedoch bestand Bejimo darauf, dass Michizane mit ihm ein Esper werden würde und er konnte seinen Vater schlussendlich davon überzeugen, ganz zur Missgunst der anderen Familie, die daraufhin alle Verträge zwischen ihnen und den Wakares aufgelöst hatten. Wie auch immer, also wurden Bejimo und Michizane, die ersten Esper, die außerhalb Japans entwickelt wurden. Dies war nun drei Jahre her und dadurch hatte sich sein ganzes Leben verändert. Er war vorher ein normaler Junge, ging normal zur Schule und so weiter, aber nachdem er seine Fähigkeiten entdeckt hatte, war vieles passiert...

„Was ist los Fujimoto?-kun"

Michizane erwachte erschrocken aus seinen Erinnerungen. Yomikawa blickte ihn besorgt an und Bejimo sah ihn auch fragend an.

„Nichts, ich hab mich bloß an etwas erinnert..."

„Ach so, ich dachte dir wäre schlecht... So wir sind da!"  
>Michizane blickte sich überrascht um.Während er dabei gewesen war, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, waren sie wohl schon angekommen. Sie standen nun vor einer zweiflügeligen Tür, die wohl aus Eichenholz oder irgendeinem anderen teuren Holz geschnitzt war. Links und rechts der Tür waren viele Bilder aufgereiht, auf denen wohl wichtige Persönlichkeiten abgebildet waren. Die Türklingen bestanden aus Gold.<p>

„So nun habe ich meinen Job beendet, ihr könnt ohne mich eintreten, der Schulleiter weiß schon um was es geht."

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen und blickte sie beiden noch einmal mit ihrem freundlichem Lächeln an:

„War schön euch beide kennen zu lernen, ich hoffe, ihr beide habt eine schöne Zeit ihr. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja auch einmal wieder. Ich hoffe dann bloß nicht, dass sich dieses Treffen aufgrund von Schwierigkeiten eurerseits ereignen wird!"

„Keine Sorge, Yomikawa-san, so etwas wird schon nicht eintreffen. Es war eine Ehre, Sie kennenzulernen und ich hoffe auch, dass wir uns unter normalen Umständen wiedersehen werden können." Bejimo verbeugte sich höflich.  
>„Nur nicht so förmlich, mein lieber Wakare-kun. Nach allem bist du trotzdem ein Junge und die sollen, auch wenn sie von einer reichen Familie kommen, ihr Leben, mit denen, die sie lieben, genießen. Auch wenn eine riesige Last auf dir liegt, solltest du diese mit einem Lächeln tragen und, wie gesagt, dein Leben vollends genießen."<p>

Nachdem Yomikawa diese merkwürdige Rede gehalten hatte, blickte Michizane verwirrt beide an. Bejimo hatte sein Pokerface-Lächeln aufgesetzt, während Yomikawa weiterhin freundlich lächelte. Trotzdem herrschte eine merkwürdige Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen. Nach einigen gespannten Sekunden brach Bejimo das Schweigen:

„Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, Yomikawa-san."

„Dann bin ich aber erleichtert." Dann wandte sie sich Michizane zu: „Auf Wiedersehen Fujimoto-kun, du bist ein guter Mensch, sonst hättest du nicht die beiden Verbrecher am Leben gelassen."

„Das..ist..." Michizane errötete.

„Ist schon gut, pass bloss auf, dass du mit deinem Feuer auch den richtigen Leuten einheizt."

Michizane wurde wieder ernst. Komisch, genau dieses Versprechen hatte er sich vor langer Zeit auch selbst gemacht.  
>„Jawohl."<p>

Yomikawa grinste.

„Gut, ich kenne einen guten Ort für Leute wie dich. Judgment."  
>„Judgment?"<p>

„Ja, Judgment ist eine Organisation von Jugendlichen hier in der Stadt, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben, die Ordnung zusammen mit Anti-Skill hier in der Stadt aufrecht zu erhalten. Es ist sozusagen eine junge Version von Anti-Skill, nu dass viele Mitglieder von ihnen auch Fhigkeiten haben."

„Dies klingt interessant." dachte sich Michizane und entschloss sich, sobald er Zeit hatte, dieser Judgment Organisation einen Besuch abzustatten, sobald er Zeit hatte.

„Dies scheint wie für mich gemacht worden zu sein!", verkündete Michizane lautstark, als ob er, wie in der Armee seinem Vorgesetzten gerade einen Statusbericht sagte.

Yomikawa lachte und klopfte Michizane auf die Schulter:  
>„Das ist genau die Einstellung, die man braucht, um Judgment beizutreten, normalerweise muss man ein langes Training absolvieren, aber ich bezweifle, dass du so etwas nötig hast. Wenn du beitrittst, sind es schon zwei Level 5 Esper."<p>

„Zwei? Wer ist denn der andere?"

„Das wirst du schon früh genug erfahren, ich kann bloß sagen, dass er noch energischer ist als du."

Yomikawa seufzte und hob schlussendlich ihre Hand zum Abschied.

„Auf Wiedersehen, ihr beiden."

Sie entfernte sich nun von ihnen und sie beiden winkten ihr zurück. Als sie an der nächsten Ecke abgebogen war, sagte Michizane zu Bejimo:

„Ein netter Mensch."

„Und ein scharfsinniger und aufdringlicher dazu."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Gar nichts. Komm, wir statten dem Schulleiter nun einen Besuch ab und beginnen somit unser neues Leben."  
>„Ja!"<p>

Bejimo klopfte an der Tür, und als sie eine ältere Stimme „Herein!", rufen hören konnten, öffnete Bejimo die Tür und in Michizane stieg plötzlich eine gewisse Vorfreude und Neugierde auf.

„Auf in eine neue und interessante Welt!", dachte sich Michizane und trat mit Bejimo in den Raum ein.

Part 4

Sie befanden sich in einem amtlich wirkendem Raum. Der Raum war länglich aufgebaut, und das Licht fiel nur gedämpft durch das Fenster, sodass der Raum nur in schwaches Licht getaucht war. Links und rechts hingen, wie beim Eingang zum Zimmer, Bilder von verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten, die alle mit einem grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck von ihrem Bild aus ins Leere starrten. Nein, eigentlich schien es für Michizane so, als ob sie ihn anstarrten. Michizane stellte sich vor, wie es wohl für einen Schüler wäre, der hierher kam, weil er etwas angestellt hatte. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob man von allen Seiten angestarrt wurde. Der Boden war mit Holz überdeckt und eine sehr altmodische Tapete zierte die Mauern. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein roter, sehr teuer aussehender Teppich, der zu einem sehr schön, aber trotzdem irgendwie bedrohlich wirkenden Schreibtisch führte. Dort konnten sie die Rückenlehne eines Sessels sehen, der wohl für den Direktor als Arbeitssitz fungierte. Michizane fragte sich, wo eigentlich der Direktor sei, als auf einmal eine Stimme ertönte:  
>„Willkommen, ich habe euch schon erwartet."<p>

Der Sessel drehte sich. Ein älterer Mann mit schon vergrautem Haar schaute sie aus ruhigen Augen an. Er hatte einen Bart und eine Brille ruhte auf seiner Nase. Die Strenge, die seine Gesicht ausstrahlte, wurde von einigen Lachfalten gemindert. Er trug einen sehr teuer aussehenden Anzug, und nach einigen Sekunden gespannten Schweigens lächelte er auf einmal freundlich:

„Was verschlägt euch beiden denn so die Sprache? Ach ja, es ist ziemlich düster."

Er hob seine Hand in einer entschuldigenden Geste.

„Mein Lieber?"

Sein Blick wandte sich Michizane zu. Der zuckte zusammen und stotterte:  
>„Ja...jawohl?"<p>

Der Direktor lächelte weiterhin:

„Nur nicht so höflich! Könntest du bitte das Licht anmachen, ich war ein wenig in Gedanken versunken und habe es deshalb vergessen."

„Verstanden." Michizane tat, wie ihm geheißen und betätigte den Lichtschalter. Der Raum wurde in weißes Licht getaucht und alles wirkte nun freundlicher. Jetzt konnte Michizane erkennen, dass die Leute auf den Gemälden eigentlich lächelten.

„So! Ich stelle mich nun erstmal vor. Mein Name ist Unabara Takao, Direktor der Tokiwadai Mittelschule, obwohl ihr das schon wisst."

Michizane war einfach nur verblüfft: Von allen Charaktertypen, die er einem Direktor gegeben hätte, wäre dies der letzte, den er erwartet hätte...

„Ihr beiden seid dann wohl die zwei neuen Esper aus Europa. Wie ich gehört habe, seid ihr beiden Level 5, dann wären es ja wohl schon neun Level 5 hier in der Stadt... Interessant, was denkt sich Aleister wohl dabei?"

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Michizane ihn fragend ansah.

„Ach nichts, hört dem Gerede eines alten Herren nicht zu. Wo war ich stehen geblieben?... Ach ja, ihr wollt euch bestimmt vorstellen?"

Michizane zuckte erschrocken zusammen, weil er sich jetzt seiner Unhöflichkeit bewusst wurde:

„Ja...Jawohl. Entschuldigung... Mein Name ist Michizane Fujimoto, schön Sie kennen zu lernen."

Michizane verbeugte sich hastig. Bejimo währenddessen blieb ruhig und verbeugte sich ebenfals, aber eleganter:

„Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen uns unsere Unhöflichkeit, mein Name ist Bejimo Wakare. Es ist mir eine Ehre, mit Ihnen Bekanntschaft zu machen, Unabara-san."

„Ist schon gut!" Unabaras Lächeln blieb weiterhin freundlich, „Ich habe euch ja auch keine Gelegenheit gegeben. Fujimoto-kun und Wakare-kun, also... Ihr beide seid schon sehr interessant."

„Vielen Dank, Sie sind sehr gütig." Bejimo hatte nun sein Geschäftslächeln aufgesetzt.

Michizane kannte Bejimo nun schon eine Ewigkeit und eine Spezialtität von Bejimo waren seine Lächeln. Es gab verschiedene Typen, mit denen er schon viele Leute überzeugt hatte. Es gab das Geschäftslächeln, das er immer aufsetzte, wenn er mit einer wichtigen Persönlichkeit redete. Dann gab es noch viele andere, wie das Freundeslächeln, das er „lächelte", wenn er mit Gleichaltrigen redete, und nur unzählige weitere. Und doch bedeuteten diese Lächelarten eigentlich nicht viel, sie waren nur eine Maske, eine Fassade, welche sehr schwer zu durchschauen war.

„Nicht doch... Nun, da ihr ja hier seid, müsst ihr noch eure neue Schule kennenlernen. Ich habe jemanden für euch vorbereitet. Mitsuki, du kannst kommen!"

„Jawohl, Großvater."

Michizane erschrak und wandte sich schnell um. Links von ihm hatte sich eine Tür geöffnet, die er nicht bemerkt hatte. Aus der Tür trat ein Junge ihn den Raum. Um ihn gut beschreiben zu können, würde Michizane ihn mit Bejimo vergleichen. Sie hatten ein ähnliches Gesicht, mit einem ähnlichen, ein wenig arrogant wirkendem Gesichtsausdruck. Und beide hatten ein ähnliches Pokerface-Grinsen aufgesetzt. Weiter hatte der Junge braune Haare, die zwar einen unordentlichen Eindruck machten, aber trotzdem gepflegt waren. Er trug ein teuer aussehendes, gelbes Polo und eine nicht minder teuer aussehende Hose. Er grinste beide freundlich an, obwohl man sehen konnte, dass sich etwas hinter diesem Grinsen verbarg.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Unabara Mitsuki, freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen, Wakare-san, Fujimoto-san." Er verbeugte sich höflich. Michizane und Bejimo taten es ihm gleich, Bejimo übernahm wieder das Reden:

„Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Unabara-san, ich hoffe wir kommen gut miteinander aus." Bejimo hatte das selbe schmeichlerische Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wie Unabara Mitsuki.

„Dies hoffe ich auch." Beide lächelten sich eine Weile an. Es wirkte fast so, als ob sie ihre Lächelfertigkeiten messen wollte, und eine komische Atmosphäre herrschte zwischen ihnen. Michizane blieb still, was konnte er schon sagen, das Reden war eher Bejimos Stärke. Nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens fasste Mitsuki das Wort.

„Nun gut... Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet, ich würde euch gerne die Schule zeigen."

Er schritt zur Tür, durch welche Michizane und Bejimo eingetreten waren, und nach einigen Sekunden, während derer Bejimo Unabara mit einem prüfendem Blick fixiert, aber noch immer sein Lächeln aufrecht gehalten hatte, folgte Bejimo ihn:

„Auf Wiedersehen, Unabara-san," Bejimo verabschiedete sich vom Schulleiter, der freundlich nickte, und verließ den Raum.

„Wirklich, was geht nur in Bejimos Kopf vor?"

Michizane seufzte leicht und wandte sich nun auch zum Gehen, als Unabara Takao etwas sagte:  
>„Pass gut auf deinen Freund auf, Fujimoto-kun. Er könnte es vielleicht gebrauchen."<p>

Michizane blickte ihn verwirrt an. Als erstes Yomikawa, nun auch noch der Schulleiter, was sollte denn mit Bejimo sein? Es stimmte, dass er mysteriös war und dass Michizane ihn kaum kannte, obwohl er eigentlich sein bester Freund war, aber er verstand trotzdem nicht, was die beiden meinten. Takao-san lächelte einfach weiter.

„Ja, das werde ich! Auf Wiedersehen." Trotz allem, war sich Michizane einer Sache sicher: Auch wenn er nicht wirklich viel über Bejimo wusste und er ihm auch nicht alles erzählen würde, war er trotzdem sein bester Freund und er würde alles tun, um ihn zu helfen.

Michizane setzte sich nun auch endlich in Bewegung und verließ den Raum.

„Wirklich zwei interessante neue Jungen, das Leben in der Bildungsstadt scheint nun spannender zu werden."

Der alte Mann lachte. Es war ein leises Lachen, aber es war eines, das von Vorfreude erfüllt war.

Part 5

So folgten also Bejimo und Michizane Unabara Mtsuki. Sie befanden sich gerade in dem Korridor, in dem sie vorhin mit Yomikawa gewesen waren. Ein bedrückendes Schweigen herrschte zwischen ihnen. Michizane, der sich dabei nicht wohl fühlte, entschied sich dieses Schweigen zu brechen:

„Unabara-san, du bist der Enkel des Schulleiters, oder? Gehst du auch hier zur Schule?"

Unabara drehte sich während des Gehens um und lächelte Michizane mit diesem leeren Lächeln an:

„Nein, bedauerlicherweise nicht, ich gehe in eine andere Schule. Eigentlich dürfte ich heute nicht hier sein..."

Michizane, der froh darüber war, dass er ein Gespräch angefangen hatte, fragte:  
>„Warum nicht?'"<p>

„Naja... Abgesehen von euch beiden dürfen keine Jungen die Tokiwadai betreten, dies gilt aber nicht nur für die Tokiwadai. Die Tokiwadai befindet sich nämlich in einem bestimmten Bezirk in der Bildungsstadt. In dem Schulgarten, in diesem Bezirk, befinden sich nämlich fünf Eliteschulen, und all diese Schulen sind Mädchenschulen... Und eigentlich dürfen keine Jungen den Schulgarten betreten."

„W...Was!"

„Ja, wusstest du das nicht?"

„..."

Michizane war nun derjenige, der schwieg... Nicht nur, dass sie die einzigen männlichen Geschöpfe an ihrer Schule waren. Nein, sie waren auch die einzigen Jungen in der ganzen Gegend. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht ausmalen, wie es nun wohl mit ihm weitergehen sollte.

(„Daran kann man wohl nichts ändern...")

Michizane stieg auf einmal die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, dass er auf solche Gedanken kommen konnte. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte ihm der Gedanke gefallen. Immerhin war er ein Junge, der sich mitten in der Pubertät befand und das war doch nur natürlich, oder?

„...moto-san...Fujimoto-san. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Michizane erwachte aus seinen Gedanken und schrak zusammen.

„J...ja!"

„Du bist auf einmal so rot geworden, hast du etwa Fieber? Oder..."

Das leere Grinsen verwandelte sich auf einmal in ein amüsiertes. Bejimo hörte ihrem Gespräch desinteressiert zu, falls er dies überhaupt tat.

„Was!"

Michizanes Stimme klang schrill, er wurde noch röter, es fühlte sich fast so an, als ob sein Kopf kochen würde.

„Ach nichts... Es scheint, dass wir angekommen sind."

Sie befanden sich nun in einem weitläufigem Raum. Es war wohl eine Kantine, denn viele Stühle und Tische waren ordentlich aufgereiht und man konnte eine Küche erkennen. Dieser Raum war nicht minder schön dekoriert, wie der Rest der Schule. Michizane sah sich fasziniert um.

„Wie ihr sicher sehen könnt, befinden wir uns momentan in der Kantine der Tokiwadai. Obwohl, wie in einer gewöhnlichen Kantine, das Essen nicht von Kellnern gebracht wird, wird es von 3 Sterne Köche zubereitet."

„Wow..."

Bejimo blieb unbeeindruckt. Er, der zu den Reichsten der Welt gehörte, war Essen von 5-Sterne-Köchen gewohnt, so war dies für ihn nichts Besonderes. Michizane indes war unter gewöhnlichen Umständen aufgewachsen und musste sich so mit „normalen" Essen begnügen, auch wenn er manchmal bei Bejimo zu Besuch gewesen war.

„So, gehen wir weiter..."

Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und traten durch eine andere Tür. Sie gingen nun durch einen weiteren Gang

„Die Tokiwadai, ist wie ihr sicher auch schon bemerkt habt, wegen ihrer alten englischen Architektur bekannt. Zu dieser Zeit war die Symmetrie unter den englischen Architekten sehr beliebt und genau nach diesem Prinzip wurde die Tokiwadai gebaut. Doch das Aussehen ist nur ein Bruchteil dessen, was die Tokiwadai ausmacht... In dieser Schule studieren nämlich zwei Level 5 Esper."

„Zwei?"

„Jawohl zwei. In der Bildungsstadt gibt es, von euch beiden abgesehen, sieben Level 5 Esper. Und von diesen sieben sind zwei hier an der Schule, und bald eben, mit euch, vier. Die zwei anderen sind die Nummer 5, die Queen, und die Nummer 3, die Railgun."

„Queen und Railgun, was sind das denn für Namen?"

Unabara prustete ein wenig und Bejimo seufzte leicht...

„Natürlich sind das nicht ihre richtigen Namen, Fujimoto-san. In Wirklichkeit heißen sie Shokuhou Misaki und Misaka Mikoto."

Michizane fiel etwas auf: Als Unabara den Namen „Misaka Mikoto" erwähnte, änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig. Irgendwie sah es für einen kurzen Moment so aus, als ob er sich an etwas Schönes erinnern würde, doch als Michizane weiter darüber nachdenken wollte, fuhr Unabara mit seinen Erklärungen fort:

„Nun über Shokuho Misaki ist nicht viel bekannt, ihre Fähigkeit wird Mental Out genannt. Sie ist die beste Esper in der Stadt, wenn es darum geht, die Gedanken von Menschen zu lesen und sie vollkommen zu kontrollieren. Unter anderem ist sie die Anführerin der größten Clique in der Tokiwadai."

„Was ist denn eine Clique?"

„Nun, eine Clique ist ein Zusammentreffen von Schülern mit den selben Interessen, damit sie diese verfolgen können. Dies ist aber die offizielle Version, in Wirklichkeit ist es ein Machtkampf, wessen Clique die größte und stärkste ist. Im Moment ist die mächtigste die von Shokuhou Misaki, vermutlich war ihre Fähigkeit, nicht gerade unnütz..."

Bejimo lächelte auf einmal. Wenn Michizane nicht zufällig auf ihn geblickt hätte, wäre es im nicht aufgefallen:

„Was ist los, Bejimo?"

Auf einmal ging ihm ein Licht auf. Der Name Shokuhou kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor, er hatte ihn doch früher schon gehört:

„Shokuhou, dies ist ja der Name der Famillie, die mit den Wakares verwandt ist, oder etwa nicht?"

Er blickte Bejimo fragend an. Unabara blickte Bejimo nun auch interessiert an. Dieser sah beide nur mit einem heiterem Grinsen an:

„Ja, Shokuhou Misaki ist der Name einer meiner Kusinen. Eigentlich ist sie diejeinige, mit der ich am meisten Kontakt habe. Michizane, du hast sie auch schon getroffen, als sie einmal zu Besuch war."

Michizane erinnerte sich.

Vor etwa zwei Jahren, zu der Zeit, als sich seine Fähigkeiten langsam entwickelten, als Michizane Bejimo einen Besuch abstatten wollte.

Part 6:

Michizane klingelte wie üblich vor dem gewaltigem Gittertor, was Bejimos Paradies vom Rest der Welt abschnitt und wie üblich hörte er die Stimme von Bejimos Butler Sebastian durch die Lautsprecher:

„Ja, Sie wünschen?"

„Sebastian, ich bin es Michizane."  
>„Ach, Michizane-san, wie schön, dass Sie uns einen weiteren Besuch abstatten."<p>

Michizane hörte ein elektronisches Piepsen, als eine Lampe unter dem Lautsprecher grün wurde und das Gittertor fast lautlos sich öffnete. Michizane ging hinein. Er schritt nun durch den prächtigen Garten der Wakares. links und rechts des steinernen Weges, waren Skulpturen aus weißem Marmor ausgestellt. Der Rasen war perfekt gemäht, als ob jemand mit einem Lineal jeden einzelnen Grashalm gestutzt hätte, was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall war. Ein kleines Wäldchen befand sich auf der linken Seite des Weges und auf der rechten Seite waren Hecken in verschiedensten Formen geschnitten. Vor ihm erstreckte sich das Wakare-Anwesen so weit das Auge reichte. Man konnte wirklich, wenn man nach links und rechts sah, fast kein Ende sehen. Es war so prächtig, dass manche Weltkulturerben im Vergleich wie schäbige Hütten aussehen würden.

Der Weg war sehr lang, Michizane spazierte fast fünf Minuten lang, bis er vor dem riesigem Eingangstor stand. Er stieg aber als erstes noch die Treppe hoch. Das Tor war aus feinstem Holz und Verzierungen, wie aus dem Mittelalter, schmückten sie. Die Türklingen bestanden aus Gold. Er zog an einer Schnur und man konnte eine Klingel läuten hören. Er musste nur eine Sekunde warten, dann öffneten sich die Tore.

Ihm öffnete sich eine andere Welt. Diese neue Welt bestand nur aus Prunk und Schönheit. Dies wurde jedem klar, der durch dieses Tor schritt und, dass es für jeden, egal wie viel Mühe man sich auch immer machen würde, könnte man „so etwas!" nicht erreichen. Michizane schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen deprimierenden Gedanken loszuwerden.

Vor ihm stand ein Butler. Besser konnte man den Mann nicht beschreiben, der vor ihm stand. Er hatte schwarze Haare, ein blasses, spitzes Gesicht und es schien schier unmöglich zu lesen, was die wahren Gedanken hinter dieser Fassade waren. Der Butler Sebastien war von großer Gestalt und er war in dem feinsten Smoking gekleidet, den Michizane sich vorstellen konnte. Er verbeugte sich tief:

„Herzlich Willkommen, Michizane-san."

„Danke, Sebastian."

Sebastian richtete sich wieder auf und wies Michizane mit einer Geste ihm zu folgen:

„Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden, der junge Herr hat gerade Besuch."  
>Michizane nickte und folgte Sebastian. Als Michizane hinter Sebastian schritt, konnte er sich nur wundern, wie er es schaffte, sich so elegant und stilvoll zu bewegen. Michizane, dem die Ruhe ein wenig unangenehm war, erwähnte beiläufig:<p>

„Du erwähntest, dass Bejimo gerade Besuch hat. Könntest du mir sagen, um wen es sich handelt?"  
>„Jawohl. Es handelt sich um eine Kusine des jungen Herrn, Shokuhou Misaki."<p>

„Danke. Und wie ist sie denn so?"

„Sagen wir es mal so... Der junge Herr und Shokuhou-san teilen gemeinsame Interessen und sie verstehen sich sehr gut."

Michizane, der Sebastians Kommentar richtig aufnahm, blieb für einen Moment kurz stehen. Noch so eine wie Bejimo. Michizane hatte schon Probleme mit Bejimos zu „kommunizieren". Der Schweiß lief ihm die Stirn hinunter. Sebastian, der von dem nichts bemerkte, ging weiter.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie durch prächtige Räume und Korridore gingen, blieb Sebastian, nachdem er an eine Tür geklopft hatte, endlich stehen:  
>„Herein."<p>

Michizane erkannte Bejimos Stimme. Sebastian drehte am goldenem Türknauf, mit seinen fein säuberlichen, weißen Handschuhen und sie beide traten ein:  
>„Verzeihen Sie die Störung, Michizane-san ist zu Besuch gekommen."<br>„Ach, Michizane! Sei uns willkommen."

Bejimo saß auf einem Sessel, der nur aus feinstem und teuersten Material bestand, und blickte auf.

„Hallo Bejimo."

Michizane blickte sich um, dort war ein kleiner Tisch aus Elfenbein und Gemälde von Personen, die Michizane gar nicht kannte. Dort war noch ein zweiter Sessel, wie der von Bejimo. Doch er war schon besetzt:

Ein Mädchen von solcher Schönheit, dass Michizane den Mund offen stand, saß im Sessel. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare, ein schönes Gesicht und es schien fast, als ob kleine Sterne in ihren Augen funkeln würden. Weiße, ellbogenlange Samthandschuhe mit kleinen Rüschen an den Enden umgaben ihre Hände und sie trug wundervolle Kleider aus Seide oder einem anderen teuren Stoff. Sie hatte ihre Beine übers Kreuz gelegt und ein bezauberndes Lächeln ruhte auf ihren Lippen.  
>„Dürfte ich vorstellen: Shokuhou Misaki, meine Kusine."<p>

Michizane fasste sich wieder und stotterte nervös:

„H...Hallo. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen, mein Name ist Michizane Fujimoto."  
>Michizane verbeugte sich hastig. Shokuhous Lächeln schien nun amüsiert zu sein:<p>

„Guten Tag, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Mein Name ist, wie du sicherlich schon bemerkt hast, Shokuhou Misaki."

Sie kicherte und lehnte sich zurück:

„Bejimo, da hast du aber einen süßen kleinen Freund."

Michizane wurde rot und schaute beschämt nach unten. Shokuhou kicherte noch einmal und wandte sich zu Bejimo:

„Also Bejimo, ist das nun der zweite?"

„Ja, Michizane ist, ebenso wie ich, ein Esper, dessen Kräfte außerhalb der Bildungsstadt erweckt wurden."  
>„Interessant! Über welche Fähigkeit verfügst du denn, Fujimoto-kun?"<p>

Michizane wurde auf einmal still und sah nun wieder zu Boden, diesmal wirkte er aber betreten:

„Na ja, offiziell ist es Pyrokinese oder so, aber ich bin leider nur Level 1."

Michizane hob seine rechte Hand und er konzentrierte sich. Sein Gesicht wurde rot vor Anstrengung und viele Schweißtropfen liefen sein Gesicht herunter. Nach einigen Sekunden, während derer Michizane sich angestrengt hatte, erschien ein kleines Flämmchen über seiner Hand. Es verblieb nur wenige Momente, da es nun für Michizane zu viel wurde. Er keuchte erschöpft und stütze sich auf die Knie. Er war schweißüberströmt, es sah fast so aus, als ob er einen 300-Meter-Lauf im Sprint gelaufen wäre.  
>Shokuhou hatte ihr Lächeln nicht verloren und sagte mit aufmunternder Stimme:<p>

„Lass dich nicht entmutigen! Dir ist es zumindest möglich, deine Kräfte zu manifestieren, doch in der Bildungsstadt gibt es sehr viele Level 0 Esper, die über gar keine Kräfte verfügen."

Michizane blieb still. Auch wenn sie Recht hatte, war Michizane nicht sonderlich froh darüber, dass er nur Level 1 war. Er fühlte sich einfach nur schuldig, da Bejimo so für ihn gekämpft hatte und er einfach keine besondere Fähigkeit hatte. Als er vor einem Jahr das erste Mal gehört hatte, dass er nur ein Level 1 war, war für ihn eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Er hatte gehofft, dass er Bejimo nützlich sein konnte, da dieser schon so viel für ihn getan hatte. Michizane hatte gehofft, Bejimo mit seinen Kräften helfen zu können, doch dies war nicht der Fall. Bejimo währenddessen, war von Anfang an schon ein Level 5 Esper gewesen und als Michizane seine Kräfte zuerst sah, konnte er einfach nicht anders; er wurde neidisch. Michizane versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber trotzdem brannte der Neid in ihm, und trotzdem hatte Bejimo dies schon lange bemerkt.

„Michizane, sei doch nicht so missmutig!"

Michizane blickte erstaunt auf, Bejimo lächelte ihn an. Doch dieses Mal war es ein besonderes Lächeln, es war ein freudiges, aber doch kein freundliches Lächeln:

„Ich weiß, dass in in dir noch etwas Großes steckt..."

„Was meinst du damit?"  
>„Das wirst du schon noch früh genug erfahren. Setz dich doch bitte!" Er wies auf einen dritten Sessel. Michizane saß sich zögernd auf den gemütlichen Sessel. „Misaki? Könntest du Michizane bitte den Gefallen tun und ihm die Geschichte von <em>ihr<em> erzählen?  
>Misaki schien nicht sehr erfreut zu sein, ihr Lächeln wurde von einem sauren Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt:<p>

„Muss ich wirklich von dieser, na ja, diesem Mädchen erzählen?"

„Ich bitte dich darum."

„Okay, okay." Sie seufzte, und sah Michizane nun wieder lächelnd an: „In der Bildungsstadt, gibt es eine Esperin, die man als Erfolgsgeschichte beschreiben kann. Es handelt sich um ein Mädchen, das als Level 1 angefangen hat und nun es schon bis zu Level 5 geschafft hat. Sie hatte wohl nie aufgegeben. Nächstes Jahr, geht sie wohl in die selbe Schule wie ich, die Tokiwadai..."

„Du kannst sie wohl nicht leiden, weil sie wahrscheinlich eine Konkurrenz wird, oder?"

„Warum?" Michizane sah beide fragend an, weil er im Moment nichts davon verstand, was die beiden redeten:  
>„Ich bin auch eine Level 5 und ich mag eben keine Rivalen."<p>

Noch eine Level 5... Aber trotzdem faszinierte ihm die Geschichte von diesem Mädchen. Sie hatte gekämpft, sie hatte Level 5 erreicht und sie war wie er am Anfang Level 1 gewesen. Wenn sie es schaffen konnte, dann konnte er es auch. Michizane wirkte nun entschlossener.

Bejimo merkte Michizanes Sinneswandel und ein Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht. Ein merkwürdiges Lächeln, weder freundlich noch hinterhältig, und doch gleichzeitig beides, ohne dass man sich sicher sein konnte, ob es denn nun wirklich einfach nur eines der beiden war.

„Könnten wir nicht bitte über etwas anderes reden? Wie gelingt es euch eigentlich, ohne professionelle Hilfe mit euren Fähigkeiten umzugehen, obwohl ihr nicht in der Bildungsstadt seid?"

Bejimo übernahm das Antworten:

„Natürlich haben wir professionelle Hilfe, die Forscher, welche unsere Fähigkeiten entwickelt haben, machen wöchentlich mit uns Experimente und helfen uns, unsere Fähigkeiten weiterzuentwickeln. Nicht wahr, Michizane?"  
>Michizane nickte. Ja, es stimmte, jeden Samstag ging Michizane in ein Forschungszentrum der Wakares, um sich dort Experimenten unterziehen zu lassen. Meistens war es so, dass eine Art Elektroden an seinem Kopf befestigt wurden und er warten musste. Sonst gab es auch noch den sogenannten Unterricht, in der Michizane und Bejimo alles unterrichtet werden, was mit Esperfähigkeiten zu tun hatte. Michizane fand diese Experimente langweilig und nervenaufreibend, doch was ihn am meisten störte, war, dass sie ihm nichts brachten. Er hatte immer das Gefühl, dass er seine Zeit verschwendete, da die Experimente immer das selbe Resultat hervorbrachte: Level 1.<p>

Michizane schüttelte den Kopf.

_Nein, du darfst jetzt nicht daran denken. Du hast dir doch nun gerade vorgenommen, dich mehr anzustrengen und zu denken, dass du es sowieso zu nichts bringt. Du darfst dich nicht entmutigen lassen! Ich werde es schaffen, ein Level 5 Esper zu werden, genau wie dieses Mädchen. Und dann kann ich Bejimo endlich mit Stolz in die Augen sehen..."_

„Ach so_, _das macht natürlich Sinn."

Misaki klopfte sich auf den Kopf und steckte die Zunge aus. Sie wollte wohl süß wirken.

„Shokuhou-san?" Michizane wollte sie unbedingt etwas fragen. Shokuhou lächelte ihn bezaubernd an und mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme forderte sie Michizane auf:  
>„Nenn mich ruhig Misaki!"<p>

Michizane wurde rot, er wurde noch nie von einem Mädchen so aufgefordert mit dem Vornamen anzureden. (Natürlich redete er Mädchen in seiner Schule mit dem Vornamen an, doch ist es in Japan ein großer Vertrauensbeweis, jemanden mit Vornamen anzusprechen, sodass es ein großer Unterschied war, ob er ein japanisches Mädchen mit Vornamen ansprach oder ein europäisches)

„O..Okay Misaki-san. Ich wollte dich etwas fragen."  
>„So lange es nur eine Frage ist... Fahr fort."<p>

„Wie ist es in der Bildungsstadt so?"

Misaki wirkte einen Moment überrascht, lächelte dann wieder:  
>„Wie soll ich es wohl beschreiben..."<p>

Sie legte ihren Finger auf die Lippen und blickte nachdenklich an die Decke.:  
>„Es ist anders als hier. In vielerlei Hinsicht. Die Technologie ist um 30 Jahre voraus, überall gibt es Windmühlen, Putzroboter rollen durch die Gegend und man findet an jeder Straßenecke etwas Übernatürliches und Überraschendes... Weiteres kann ich dir leider nichts sagen, da ich jemand bin, der nicht sehr oft raus geht, tut mir leid."<p>

„Nein, ist schon gut, vielen Dank!"

Michizanes Faszination steigerte weiter. Er wollte unbedingt die Bildungsstadt sehen; er hatte noch nicht viel darüber erfahren, da die Bildungsstadt darauf bedacht war, keine unnötigen Informationen an den Rest der Welt zu geben. Obwohl er selbst ein Esper war, wusste er fast überhaupt nichts über diese ominöse Stadt. Aber das wichtigste war, dass es dort sehr viele gab, die wie er waren, die „anders" waren.

„Bejimo, warum können wir nicht in die Bildungsstadt gehen?"

„Das liegt daran, dass es im Moment, administrativ gesehen, noch nicht möglich ist. Doch ich verspreche dir, dass wir uns in absehbarer Zeit in die Bildungsstadt begeben werden."

„Wann ist denn deiner Ansicht nach diese absehbare Zeit?"

„Das wirst du schon sehen..."

Michizane war nicht überzeugt, doch er beließ es dabei und er entschied sich, das Thema zu wechseln.

So unterhielten sie sich noch ein paar Stunden, während derer Michizane den Grund erfuhr, warum sich Misaki und Bejimo so gut verstanden: Es lag einfach nur daran, dass sie sich sehr ähnlich waren, sowohl in ihren Interessen als auch im Benehmen. Beide hatten diese typische „Reiche-Leute-Aura" und unter Anderem konnten die beiden niemanden ausstehen, der ihnen im Weg war.

Als Misaki sie nach dem Abendessen verließ, ging Michizane ebenfalls nach Hause, sodass nun beide auf dem Weg durch Bejimos riesigen Garten waren:

„Sag mal Michizane-kun, warum bist du überhaubt mit Bejimo befreundet?"

Michizane sah sie überrascht an. Sie hatte ihr übliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Mit diesem Lächeln wirkte ihr Gesicht hundertmal schöner als es ohnehin schon war. Michizane konnte nicht anders, als bei diesem Anblick zu erröten. Er hatte selten so ein schönes Mädchen gesehen und die Tatsache, dass er nun alleine mit ihr war, verschlimmerte die Situation noch immer:

„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich ihn schon von Kindheit her kannte. Unsere Eltern waren schon vor langer Zeit miteinander befreundet. Ehe die Wakares so reich waren. Deswegen kenn ich ihn schon von Kindheit an... Er hat mir viel geholfen, in vielerlei Hinsicht."

„Ach so... Die Wakares haben ja vor ungefähr 20 ihren finanziellen Aufschwung gehabt. Und deine Eltern kennen die von Bejimos schon lange, sagst du? Interessant... In welchem Bereich sind deine Eltern eigentlich tätig?"

Michizanes Gesicht verdüsterte sich, schlechte Erinnerungen wurden in ihm geweckt. Erinnerungen von Feuer, einer weinenden Frau und von einem Körper, so schrecklich verbrannt, dass man nur schwer erkennen konnte, dass es der eines Menschen war.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts, es ist nur so, dass meine Eltern, vor einem Jahr an einem plötzlichen, bislang ungeklärten Feuer gestorben war."

„Ah, das tut mir leid."

Zum ersten Mal konnte Michizane ein richtiges Gefühl auf ihrem Gesicht sehen: Es war Reue. Michizane zwang sich zu einem Lächeln:

„Nein nein, es ist schon gut... Es ist nur so, dass der Gedanke an meine Eltern schlechte Erinnerungen geweckt haben, nichts weiter... Seitdem wohne ich in einem Waisenhaus für Reiche. Die Wakares zahlen meinen Aufenthalt und ich bin ihnen dafür sehr dankbar. Es ist nur so, dass ich mich dort nicht wohl fühle."

„Warum denn nicht, du hast doch einen guten Charakter? Meiner Ansicht nach müsste es leicht für dich sein, Freunde zu finden."

„Mag ja sein, wenn ich nur nicht diese verdammte Fähigkeit nicht hätte."

Misaki blickt ihn fragend an.

„Na ja, ich werde dort wie ein Monster behandelt, wenn ich doch nur eine richtige Fähigkeit hätte, dann könnte ich es ihnen zeigen... Aber das einzige, was ich fertig bringe, ist eine kleine Flamme von der Größe einer Kerze..."

„Sag so etwas nicht... Kein Wunder, dass du unbedingt in die Bildungsstadt gehen willst."

„Ja, dort gibt es Leute wie mich und ich mir würde es möglicherweise besser gelingen, meine Fähigkeiten besser zur Geltung zu bringen..."

„Das könnte sein, aber ich sehe großes Potential in dir."

Michizane hob erstaunt seinen Blick:

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wenn auch Bejimo so etwas andeutet, wird er schon sicher seine Gründe haben, und, falls es dir entfallen ist, meine Fähigkeit Mental Out kann das Bewusstsein von Leuten kontrollieren. Das heißt auch, dass ich dein ganzes Bewusstsein analysieren kann. Und ich sehe großes Potential in dir."

Michizane zuckte zusammen.

„Hast du... Hast du meine Gedanken gelesen?"

„Ich bitte dich, was unterstellst du mir da?"

Ihre frechen Augen, in denen Sterne funkelten, blickten in die von Michizane:

„Ich hab nur in dich gesehen, nichts weiter."

Michizane verstand nicht ganz, was sie meinte, und sah sie mit einen fragenden Blick an. Doch inzwischen hatten sie beide den Eingang zum Anwesen der Wakares erreicht:

„So dann müssen wir beide uns wohl verabschieden."

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. Michizane rief ihr aber noch hinterher:

„Warte Misaki-san, was meinst du mit "in mir gesehen" und dass in mir noch großes Potential steckt."

Misaki antwortete, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, mit einer seltsamen Stimme:

„Ich hoffe, wir treffen uns noch einmal, Michizane-kun."

„Warte doch, Misaki-san!"

Doch es war zu spät, die Dunkelheit hatte Misaki-san komplett verschlungen. Michizane überlegte sich, ihr noch nachzulaufen, doch er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sowieso keinen Sinn hatte und mit einem Seufzen machte er sich auch auf dem Heimweg, zu dem Heim, das ihm so verhasst war.

Part 7:

„Ach so ist das also."

Unabara-san nickte. Mihizane, der ihm die Geschichte soeben erzählt hatte (Die wichtigsten Teile, natürlich ausgelassen hatte), holte tief Luft. Sie befanden sich im Moment wieder in der Eingangshalle der Tokiwadai. Während Michizane die Geschichte erzählt hatte, hatten sie noch andere Teile der Tokiwadai besichtigt.

Nun hatten sie das Ende der Tour erreicht. Es blieb nur noch ein Punkt übrig:

„Es ist fast Zeit für die letzte Stunde dieses Tages. Ihr beide müsst nun in euer neuen Klassenraum gehen, damit ihr beide euch eurer zukünftigen Klasse vorstellen geht."

„Unsere neue Klasse..."

Das hatte Michizane fast vergessen. Die Nervosität stieg in ihm. Er musste sich nun in die Umgebung von Leute begeben, die er kaum kannte, und es waren nach allem keine Jungen darunter.

„Ich bringe euch nun in eure neue Klasse. Gehen wir!"

So gingen die drei zum Klassenraum, der sich im zweiten Stock befand. Michizanes Nervosität stieg mit jedem Schritt. Er war froh, dass Bejimo bei ihm war, aber dies sagte er diesem natürlich nicht. Bejimo beobachte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln und lächelte ihn ermutigend an, woran Michizane erkannte, dass Bejimo wusste, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Wirklich... Er konnte Bejimo nichts vormachen und er bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand anderes dies fertig brachte.

Nach einigen Minuten standen sie vor einer Klassentür:

„So, nun ist es Zeit für unseren Abschied."

Unabara drehte sich zu ihnen um und lächelte sie an.

„Vielen Dank, dass du uns herumgeführt hast, es war sehr aufschlussreich."

Bejimo verbeugte sich höflich, Michizane tat es ihm nach, aber nicht so elegant:

„Ja, vielen Dank."

Unabara lächelte noch einmal und er wandte sich zum Gehen:

„Ich hoffe, wir treffen uns noch einmal wieder."

So verließ Unabara Mitsuki die beiden.

Michizane und Bejimo standen nun vor dem Klassensaal und schwiegen. Schließlich unterbrach Bejimo die Stille:

„Sollen wir?"

Michizane nickte zögernd und Bejimo klopfte.

Part 8:

Misaka Mikoto befand sich gerade im Unterricht. Sie hatte den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und gab sich alle Mühe, nicht einzuschlafen. Sie war zwar eine sehr gute Schülerin, aber trotzdem war sie immer noch ein Mensch. Und Menschen brauchten eben Schlaf. Dieser natürliche Trieb eines Menschen hatte Mikoto gerade erfasst.

Dank ihrer „Mitbewohnerin" hatte sie letzte Nacht nicht sehr viel Schlaf bekommen. Der Lehrer, ein junger Mann mit einer Brille, hielt gerade den Unterricht. Was er unterrichtete, war wohl eine Stunde über die „Personal Reality". Soviel hatte Mikoto schon mitbekommen, ehe sie in Tagträumen versunken war.

Der Grundstein der Esperforschung waren zwei Zweige: Die AIM-Felder, die jeder Esper unterbewusst von sich gab und nur mit Messinstrumenten gemessen werden konnten, und die Personal Reality. Bei diesem Zweig handelte es sich um die persönliche Realität eines Menschen, beziehungsweise eines Espers. Jeder Mensch besaß eine Personal Reality, aber nur Esper konnten sie benutzen, indem sie etwas Vorgestelltes wahr werden ließen. Sie konnten also sozusagen ihre Fantasie Realtität werden lassen.

Würde zum Beispiel ein Esper mit Telekinesefähigkeiten einen Stein ansehen und sich vorstellen, dass er schweben würde, so würde dieser auch schweben. Oder wenn sich ein Feuer- Esper eine Flamme in der Hand vorstellen würde, so würde sie auch erscheinen. Bei manchen Esper war die Personal Reality größer und bei anderen kleiner; so wurden die Stufen der Fähigkeiten der Esper, auch noch „Level" genannt, gemessen. Level 0 Esper hatten fast gar keine und die von Level 5 Esper erstreckte sich sehr weit. Natürlich konnte die Personal Reality eines Esper steigen.

Da Mikoto dies sowieso schon alles wusste und eben müde war, dachte sie sich, dass sie an diesem Unterricht einmal nicht aufpassen musste.

Aber wie es Murphy's Gesetz so wollte:

„Misaka, du kannst uns doch bestimmt den großen Unterschied zwischen der Personal Reality und den AIM-Feldern erklären!"

„Äh...Was?"  
>Mikoto erwachte... Sie sah sich hektisch um, jede ihrer Klassenkameradinnen sah sie an. Der Lehrer blickte ihr vorwurfsvoll ins Gesicht. Die Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht:<br>„Entschuldigen Sie, ich habe die Frage nicht verstanden."  
>Nun konnte man das Kichern von ein paar Schülerinnen hören und Mikoto schaute beschämt auf den Boden. Ihr Gesicht war so rot wie eine Tomate. Der Lehrer seufzte einmal tief und wollte gerade antworten, als auf einmal jemand an der Tür klopfte. Der Lehrer sah Mikoto noch einmal an, wandte sich dann aber schlussendlich der Tür zu, um zu öffnen.<p>

Mikoto holte erleichtert Luft und war demjenigen dankbar, der an der Tür klopfte.

Der Lehrer öffnete die Tür und dahinter standen...

Zwei Jungen.

Sie waren ungefähr im gleichem Alter wie Mikoto. Der eine hatte eine elegante Körperhaltung mit einer schicken blonden Frisur, während der andere braunes Haar hatte, welches in alle Himmelsrichtungen ragte. Der Blonde hatte irgendwie eine Aura um sich, an der man erkennen konnte, dass man schon viel brauchte um ihn reinzulegen, während der andere sehr selbstsicher und entschlossen wirkte.

Doch diesen Merkmalen schenkte Mikoto kaum Beachtung, denn eine Sache fand sie im Moment unglaublich:  
>„Was haben diese beiden hier verloren?"<br>Eigentlich durften, außer den Lehrern, keine Jungen die Tokiwadai betreten, aber trotzdem standen nun beide dort. Zwei Jungen, in ihrem Alter. Dies verschlug auch den anderen Schülern die Sprache, da sie alle mit offenem Mund, die beiden männlichen Geschöpfe am Eingang anstarrten:  
>„Guten Tag, entschuldigen Sie die Störung."<br>Der Blonde meldete sich nun zu Wort. Er hatte höfliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und seine Stimme war elegant und klang angenehm, „Mein Name ist Bejimo Wakare und dies hier ist," er deutete auf den anderen Jungen, „Michizane Fujimoto. Wir sollten uns hier melden, da wir die neuen Austauschschüler sein sollen."

Als diese Worte über seine Lippen kamen, konnte niemanden seine Ohren fassen.

Misaka schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Sie hatte zwar am Morgen das Gerücht über zwei neue Austauschschüler gehört, aber dass es stimmte und dass es sogar Jungen sein sollten, hätte nicht geglaubt. Doch nun standen sie da. Zwei leibhaftige Jungen, die nun einfach dort standen und behaupteten, dass sie die neuen Austauschschüler wären. Misaka konnte dies kaum glauben.

Der Lehrer war anfangs auch erstaunt, aber dann schien er sich an etwas zu erinnern:  
>„Ach ja, ihr beiden seid dann wohl die Neuen, von denen ich gehört habe. Ich wollte am Anfang nicht glauben, dass es sich dabei um Jungen handelt..."<br>Er lachte nervös, während der blonde Jungen sein Lächeln weiter auf dem Gesicht hatte. Der Andere blieb still und schaute sich im Klassensaal um. Die Entschlossenheit, die vorher in seinem Gesicht zu sehen gewesen war, schien mit jedem Mädchen, das er ansah, schwächer zu werden und er wurde langsam, aber sicher immer schüchterner. Dann sah er Mikoto in die Augen.

Er blickte ihr ungewöhnlich lange in die Augen, länger als bei den Anderen Mädchen. Nun wirkte er nicht mehr schüchtern sondern... neugierig.

_Was will der?_

Mikoto blickte herausfordernd zurück und nach einiger Zeit schaue der Junge, nun wieder schüchtern, von ihr weg und blickte nach rechts.

Während dieses Starrgefechts hatten sich der Blonde und der Lehrer miteinander unterhalten:  
>„Okay, dann stellt euch bitte der Klasse vor, ehe der Unterricht endet"<br>„Jawohl."  
>Der blonde Junge stellte sich nun vor die Klasse und lächelte freundlich:<p>

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Bejimo Wakare." Bei dem Namen konnte man lautes Getuschel hören. Selbst Mikoto horchte nun überrascht auf. Wakare? Wie in „Wakare Group"? Die reichste Firma der Welt, die von den den Wakares geleitet wurde, die im Moment auf Platz 1 der Reichste-Leute-der-Welt-Liste waren. Dann war dieser Junge wohl der Sohn des Geschäftsführers. Kein Wunder, dass er so schnöselig wirkte. Bejimo wartete ein wenig, bis das Getuschel abgeklungen war und fuhr dann fort, „Ich bin einer der ersten Esper, die außerhalb der Bildungsstadt entwickelt wurden und ich bin mit meinem Freund hierher gewechselt. Ich hoffe, wir kommen gut miteinander aus." Er verbeugte sich und trat einen Schritt zurück, während sein Freund nun hervortrat. Dieser trat nicht mit solch einer Professionalität vor, wie sein Gefährte und wirkte ein wenig nervös:

„H...Hallo, mein Name ist Michizane Fujimoto. Ich bin ebenfalls wie Bejimo ein Esper und... Ich hoffe wir kommen gut miteinander aus."

Den letzten Satz stotterte er in einem schnellen Tempo und verbeugte sich tollpatschig. Mikoto konnte manche Mädchen Kichern hören und Sätze wie: „Ist der süß!" heraushören. Mikoto rollte genervt mit den Augen und sah wieder nach vorne. Sie wusste im Moment nicht, was sie von der Situation halten sollte:  
>„So..." Nun trat der Lehrer wieder vor, „Ich hoffe auch, dass wir gut miteinander auskommen werden, mein Name ist Takashi Fujimura. Ich bin Lehrer des Faches „Esper-Theorie". Ehe die Klingel läutet, sollten wir noch ein paar Plätze für euch suchen. Mal sehen..."<p>

Er sah sich im Klassensaal um. Auf einmal merkte Mikoto etwas, was ihr nicht gefiel. Die beiden Plätze rechts von ihr und hinter ihr waren frei und dies waren die einzigen freien Plätze im Saal. „Dort! Neben Misaka sind noch zwei Plätze frei."

Mikoto seufzte innerlich. Sie hatte keine Lust, dass diese beiden neben ihr säßen. Doch sie konnte nichts unternehmen. Doch ehe die beiden sich ihr nähern konnten, hörte man schon das Klingeln der Schulglocke. Dies war der Erlösungslaut für Mikoto und sie machte sich schnell auf, um den Klassensaal zu verlassen. 

Part 9:

Michizane sah ihr noch hinterher, dann wurde er schon belagert. Fast die gesamte Klasse von Mädchen umgab nun die beiden:

„Hey, von wo kommt ihr her?"  
>„Warum seid ihr Jungs gerade hierher gekommen?"<br>Sie wurden noch mit vielen weiteren Fragen bombardiert.

Michizane, der nicht sehr gerne im Mittelpunkt stand, hob die Hände und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Gott sei Dank kam seine Errettung in Form von Bejimo. Dieser hob beschwichtigend die Hände und verkündete mit einer zuckerweichen Stimme:  
>„Meine Damen, bitte, könnten Sie uns gehen lassen? Wir beide haben eine ermüdende Reise hinter uns und wir müssen noch unser Wohnheim finden. Ich verspreche euch, dass wir morgen fast alle Fragen beantworten können."<br>Die drängenden Mädchen verstummten. Sie nickten zögernd. Und alle, ausnahmslos alle hatten eine seltsame Röte im Gesicht. Michizane seufzte.

Bejimo hatte es wieder geschafft. Er konnte es wirklich schaffen, dass sich Mädchen leicht in ihn verliebten. Dies war ihm bewusst, aber er war eigentlich nicht an einer Liebesbeziehung interessiert. Doch Michizane wusste warum er das tat: Er konnte die verliebten Mädchen vielleicht später noch gebrauchen.

Die Mädchen wichen schüchtern und seltsam ruhig zurück, um den beiden den Weg freizumachen:  
>„Vielen Dank."<br>Bejimos übliches Lächeln ruhte auf seinen Lippen und sie beide verließen nun den Klassensaal. Als Michizane die Tür schloss konnte er noch das Geflüster der vielen Mädchen hören. Bejimo ignorierte das.

Während sie durch die Gänge der Schule gingen, blickte jedes einzelne Mädchen ihnen nach und jedes Mal, wenn sie sie passiert hatten, hörte man ihr Gekicher und Getuschel. Michizane versuchte verzweifelt es zu ignorieren, doch trotzdem wurde er ein bisschen rot und Bejimo ließ sich wie immer nichts anmerken.

Sie befanden sich nun wieder außerhalb der Schule:  
>„So Bejimo, wohin müssen wir nun gehen?"<br>„Ich weiß es nicht, Unabara-san hat nichts erwähnt und der Direktor auch nicht. Vielleicht wartet hier draussen jemand."  
>Als ob Bejimo in die Zukunft gesehen hätte, hörten sie eine Stimme:<br>„Entschuldigung, seid ihr beide Fujimoto-san und Wakare-san?"

Sie sahen sich zur Quelle der Stimme um: Doch dort war nichts. Sie beide blickten sich verwirrt um:

„Ähm, hier unten..:"  
>Ihr Blick wanderte nach unten. Dort stand ein kleines Mädchen. Es hatte kurze rosa Haare, einen kindlichen Gesichtsausdruck und war in niedliche Kleidung gekleidet:<p>

„Was willst du? Hast du dich verlaufen? Sollen wir dir helfen deine Eltern zu finden?"  
>Michizane bückte sich, so dass er mit dem Mädchen auf Augenhöhe war und lächelte es freundlich an. Er berührte mit seiner Hand den Kopf. Dies schien dem Kind gar nicht zu gefallen, denn seine Wangen plusterten sich auf und sein Gesicht wurde rot vor Zorn:<br>„Hey, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!"  
>„Ja ja, du bist ein sehr großes Mädchen."<br>„ICH BIN SCHON ERWACHSEN!"

„Wie bitte?"  
>Michizane ließ den Kopf des Mädchens überrascht los und richtete sich auf. Er schaute Bejimo überrascht an, doch dieser sagte nichts und blickte die "Frau" interessiert an.<br>„Erwachsen, dieses kleine Mädchen?", meinte Michizane ungläubig.

„Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen!"

Das Kind atmete schwer vor Aufregung und schrie:  
>„Ich bin eine Lehrerin und soll euch zu euren Wohnheime bringen!"<p>

„E...eine Lehrerin? Du lügst oder?"

„Nein, tu ich nicht!"  
>Die Lehrerin kramte wild in ihren Taschen herum und zog ihre Brieftasche heraus, das Gesicht immer noch rot vor Wut. Nach einigen Sekunden zog sie eine Karte heraus und fuchtelte damit vor Michzanes Nase, oder besser gesagt, sie wollte das tun, doch da sie Michizane nur bis zur Hüfte reichte, schwenkte sie die Karte vor dessen Bauch hin und her. Michizane erkannte, dass es sich dabei um einen Ausweis handelte. Dort stand geschrieben, dass sie momentan als Lehrerin an einer Hochschule arbeitete. Und ihr Alter stand dort geschrieben. Michizane rieb sich die Augen: Das Alter, welches dort stand, war das eines schon lange erwachsenen Menschen. Bejimo betrachtete ebenfalls den Ausweis und ergriff das Wort:<br>„Ich bitte Sie, Fujimoto-sans Unhöflichkeit zu entschuldigen, er handelt immer, ohne sich vorher zu erkundigen..."

Er stieß Michizane in die Rippen. Er erwachte aus seiner Starre und verbeugte sich hektisch.  
>„Tut mir schrecklich leid."<p>

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sie haben uns nach unseren Namen gefragt, und wir haben Ihnen nicht geantwortet. Ja, dies hier ist Michizane Fujimoto und mein Name lautet Bejimo Wakare."

Bejimo verbeugte sich leicht.

„Ist schon gut... Mein Name ist Komoe Tsukuyomi."

„Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie uns zu unserem Wohnheim bringen werden?"

Komoe atmete noch einmal tief ein, und langsam, aber sicher verschwand die Röte in ihrem Gesicht:  
>„Jawohl, da ihr beide Jungen seid, könnt ihr nicht in den Wohnheime der Mädchen übernachten. Deswegen bringe ich euch provisorisch, bis wir eine bessere Lösung gefunden haben, zum Wohnheim der Schule, in welcher ich unterrichte. Dort gibt es nämlich noch einige freie Zimmer."<br>Michizane, der den Schock nun halbwegs verkraftet hatte, fragte sie:  
>„ Ähm.. Tsukuyomi-sensei?"<p>

„Du kannst mich ruhig Komoe nennen."

„Okay... Komoe-sensei, Sie sagten, wir würden in Zimmern Ihrer Schule wohnen. Stand auf Ihrem Pass nicht, dass Sie an einer Hochschule unterrichten?"  
>„Doch, du hast richtig gesehen. Wie gesagt, dies alles ist nur provisorisch. Ihr werdet dort so lange bleiben, bis wir eine Wohnung oder so für euch gefunden haben. Und in diesem Wohnheim war eben ein Zimmer frei, sodass man euch dieses Zimmer gegeben hat."<br>Bejimo schien auf einmal nachdenklich zu werden, doch Michizane kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum:  
>„Danke, gehen wir?"<br>Michizane hatte einen entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Komoe lächelte ihn aber an und ein schwerer Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen:  
>„Okay folgt mir!"<br>Bejimo blieb weiterhin schweigsam, doch er folgte ihnen.  
>„Nebenbei, wie kommen wir dorthin?", fragte Michizane.<br>„Mit dem Auto:"  
>Komoe sah ihn fragend an. Michizane stutzte:<p>

„Und wer fährt?"  
>„Na, ich!"<br>„Hä!"

Part 10:

Im 7. Schuldistrikt der Bildungsstadt gab es ein riesiges Hochhaus. Dieses Hochhaus hatte eine besondere Eigenschaft: Es hatte keine Fenster und keine Türen. Deswegen wurde es fensterloses Gebäude genannt. Es war von einem mysteriösem Licht umgeben und in der Nähe war nie auch nur eine Menschenseele. Trotz der Größe hatte dieses Hochhaus nur einen Raum. Dieser Raum war fast leer. Die einzige Ausnahme war ein großes Gefäß. Dieses Gefäß war mit einer seltsamen Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Doch etwas anderes war noch in diesem Gefäß, oder besser gesagt, jemand anderes. In der Flüssigkeit schwebte eine Person: Ob eine Frau oder ein Mann konnte man nicht erkennen. Sie hatte lange weiße Haare und ein Gesicht, welches man nicht genau beschreiben konnte. Das einzige was man sagen konnte, war, dass sie schon viel erlebt hatte, obwohl sie noch sehr jung aussah. Sie trug einen grünen Laborkittel. Die Person sah aus wie ein Erwachsener, gleichzeitig aber auch wie ein Kind. Sie ähnelte sowohl einem Heiligen als auch einem Schwerverbrecher. Doch das Merkwürdigste war, dass sie kopfüber in der Flüssigkeit schwebte.

Bei dieser Person handelte es sich um Aleister Crowley, dem Generaldirektor der Bildungsstadt. Er war also der, der alle Fäden in der Hand hatte

Aleister überlegte. Versuche, andere Esper als die von der Bildungsstadt zu erschaffen, gab es schon seit der Gründung der Bildungsstadt, jedoch waren sie bislang alle erfolglos geblieben, sodass Aleister sich nicht weiter darum gekümmert hatte. Doch als er vor drei Jahren hörte, dass zwei Esper in Europa erschaffen wurde, konnte er nicht anders, als sich dafür zu interessieren. Die Wakare-Group war ihm schon lange ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, und dass sie es nun schon geschaffen hatten, Esper zu erschaffen, war ein unangenehmer Störfaktor. Jedoch hatte er sich entschieden, sie in Ruhe zu lassen, da er zu der Zeit andere Pläne gehabt hatte. Aber als vor einem Monat ihn die Nachricht erreichte, dass die zwei Esper in die Bildungsstadt ziehen wollten, hatte er gezögert. Schließlich hatte er trotzdem zugestimmt, da sie ihm noch nützlich sein könnten.

Als sie ankamen, hatte er sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Nicht durch Menschen, denn solche waren nicht zuverlässig genug. Er hatte seine eigene Methoden: UNDER_LINE, ein Netzwerk aus Nanomaschinen, die in der ganzen Bildungsstadt verteilt waren und alles im Auge behielten. Und diese Maschinen hatten die ganze Zeit beide verfolgt, sodass er alles sehen und beobachten konnte.

Vor ihm schwebten Bildschirme, und zwar nicht nur einige wenige, sondern Dutzende solcher Bildschirme. Sie schwebten um ihn herum und zeigten beide Esper aus verschiedenen Perspektiven. Sie stiegen gerade mit einer kleinen Lehrerin in ein Auto. Aleisters Blick ruhte auf einer bestimmten Person.

Bejimo Wakare.

Aleister wusste, dass dieser Junge nicht zu unterschätzen war. Obwohl er der jüngste Sohn der Wakares war, leitete er indirekt die gesamte Firma. Sein Vater fragte ihn oft nach Rat und er hatte alles tadellos unter Kontrolle. Irgendwie gefiel dieser Junge Aleister. Er ähnelte ihm irgendwie, als er auch noch jung war.

Sie waren nun auf dem Weg zu einem gewissen Jungenwohnheim. Der Grund, warum Aleister sie gerade dorthin verfrachtet hatte, war einfach. Denn dort wartete eine gewisse Person auf sie: Imagine Breaker, oder Kamijou Touma

Der Junge, der das Zentrum all seiner Pläne bildete, er wollte, dass sie ihm begegneten. Der Kontakt mit der Railgun wurde schon fast geknüpft. Alles lief bis jetzt nach Plan.

Jetzt musste er nur noch mit Bejimo Wakare reden können.

Als er wieder auf einen Bildschirm blickte, fiel ihm auf, dass Bejimo in eine seiner Kameras blickte und lächelte, wenn es denn wirklich ein Lächeln war.

Aleister, der eigentlich nicht für seine Emotionen bekannt war, ließ ein freudiges, aber trotzdem hinterhältiges Grinsen auf seinen Lippen erscheinen...

_**So, das war es auch schon für Kapitel 2.**_

_**In diesem Kapitel war die Vergangenheit von Michizane im Mittelpunkt. Natürlich wird man noch nicht alles über die Vergangenheit erfahren, ich wollte das im Laufe der nächsten Kapitel Stück für Stück einbauen. Aus Mikotos Perspektive wurde in diesem Kapitel auch ein paar mal geschrieben, denn sie ist auch eines der Hauptcharaktere des Fanfics, da sie meine Lieblingscharakter ist. Ich hoffe auf ein paar Reviews.**_

_**Nächstes Kapitel:**_

_**Das Treffen mit einem gewissen stachelhaarigem Oberschüler.**_

_**PS. Ich weiß, dass Misaki hier ein wenig anders ist, als sie beschrieben wurde. Obwohl sie eigentlich erst kurz eingeführt wurde, finde ich sie sehr interessant. In meinen Augen kann sie auch liebenswert sein, nur wenn ihr Gegenüber keine Gefahr für sie darstellt, was bei Mikoto nicht der Fall ist. Sie ist intelligent und ist einfach nur sehr vorsichtig.**_

_**PPS: Aleister ist auch interessant. Er hat immer alles im Griff, er muss fast nie den Finger rühren und trotzdem läuft für ihn alles nach Plan, da er alles immer geschickt einfädelt und man kann ihn nicht wirklich als böse bezeichnen...**_


End file.
